No Way are Roses this Beautiful
by Clouded Dawn
Summary: HildaxRosa shipping fic, Hilda is confused by her sudden feeling of the same gender, specifically a girl she meets named Rosa in the now peaceful region of Unova. Rated M for language, sexual situations and lemons later on. Strong yuri content so viewer discretion is advised. Reviews are loved. (I do not own the likeness of pokemon.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new story I've started for the people of and the Pokemon fans out there! The story of first love and that of a woman that seems to not ever love someone else till now. Warning: small sexual content in this beginning chapter so be warned. Fav, and follow this story if you like it and remember to review! Enjoy. : )**

**Chapter 1**

**The Rose Buds **

**Hilda was now the age of 20 in this new peaceful region of Unova, a nice early morning sunshine has awoken her from her sleep as she yawned in a pleasant manner and smiled to the arrival to a brand new day. It's been two years sense the second issue came around with Ghetsis trying to take over the world again and Hilda's appearance has changed some more, she still had the same hair style but it has grown out more to the point where her ponytail hung down to get butt, she got a little taller but not so much and her curves grew in more to her body. She walked over to the bathroom and started to strip out of her pajamas and her underwear, walking into the shower and turning on the water to start a shower. She smiled as she lightly rubbed down her body with soap and washed it off, her face blushing with the slow touch of her own hands down her body made her think of Rosa. Hilda felt a little flustered and her heart started to race, making her tingle down in her nether regions which were already wet but not from the water. She felt her hand slowly go down to her crotch and let herself let out a gentle grown slip from her lips as she started to pleasure herself to the thought of her good friend, and crush Rosa.**

**To understand this a little bit more we have to go back to when Rosa and Hilda first met after the incident with Ghetsis was solved yet again, Hilda got word of what happened when a good friend of hers told Hilda about Ghetsis causing trouble yet again after his defeat from their last battle. Hilda was getting ready to go take him down again but her friend stopped her and told her that the situation was already under control from a talented new trainer by the name of Rosa. Hilda was astonished by the idea that someone was that powerful to take down a powerful and such as Ghetsis and she had to see her power for herself. She called out for her Braviary and hopped on to this girl's home town of Aspertia City, flying at high speed to see this new trainer. She arrived very shortly even though the City was so far away from her home town, you could even say all the way across the map of Unova to find this girl, getting off her Braviary when it landed and returned it to its poke ball. She was determined, her blood was pumping and boiling with excitement to see this trainer, she fallowed the directions her friend gave Hilda before she left and arrived shortly to the home she was looking for, it belonged to Thorn family from what the mailbox said in the front yard, the house was bright red and a black roof with potted plants in the window sills and flower beds lining the house which had dozens of roses in every spot and corner of the flower beds and window sills. Hilda walled up to the door of the home and rang the doorbell, hearing rushing and stumbling behind the door; the sound and thump of what seemed to be the front door getting ran into scared the crap out of Hilda and slowly the door was opened to show a nice older lady with a ponytail hairdo that stuck upwards.**

**The older lady seemed bubbly and klutzy even for her age, guess with some people age doesn't change some people, and she was smiling as she rubbed her head gently from a little bump into the door.**

**"Sorry about that, I ended up tripping and hitting my head on the door." The lady said to Hilda pleasantly as Hilda's blood calmed to a slow halt because she was slightly laughing and apologizing for laughing.**

**"I'm so sorry I'm laughing at your pain miss, I don't even know you yet and I feel bad for laughing." Replied Hilda, calming her laughter to a slight giggle.**

**"No young lady its fine, I must ask do you have any business with me or someone in my home?" The older lady asked, seeming to change her demeanor to a very serious one, one that didn't seem right for what Hilda just saw earlier from this woman.**

**"Oh yes I'm sorry, I was wondering if I could talk to a girl at this address with the name Rosa."**

**The mothers' eyes opened wide and smiled, "Ah I see you're the friend that Bianca was talking about on the phone earlier, she said you stormed out of the house in a hurry to come here and challenge my daughter. Wait right here, I'll go get her for you." The mother walked back inside and for a couple of minutes Hilda was standing in the doorway waiting for her return. A couple minutes more went by and a nice young lady with milk chocolate brown hair which was done up in buns on each side of her head, which hung down were long strands of flowing hair connected to the buns. Her outfit consisted of a white tee-shirt with short blue sleeves and she wore a yellow shirt, which was actually shorts, and a pair of tights. Her crystal blue eyes stare at Hilda's eyes which had a innocent vibe that calmed Hilda's blood and made her heart pump fast, she had forgotten what she came for and got mesmerized by the girls eyes. Rosa started to feel a little awkward and started to talk to Hilda.**

**"I-is there a reason you wanted to speak to me…?" Her voice was so soft and sweet that it made Hilda heart jump and wanted to hug the girl, but kept her composure because her girl side was coming out again and started to wonder how such a timid girl ever beat Ghetsis in a battle with her timidness.**

**"Um yes I wanted to know if I could have a battle with you, if that's okay." Hilda awkwardly asked the still staring Rosa, making her blush slightly.**

**"I don't see why not, you seem like a strong woman!" Rosa squeaked out in confidence that just came out of nowhere.**

**Hilda was surprised but went on, "How does a one on one battle sound to you?"**

**Rosa nodded her head in agreement and they went off to the cities gym for the match, Hilda personally knew the leader which was a good friend of hers named Cheren. They walked into the gym which was also a library, so they walked silently through the library and into the back entrance that had the Pokémon gym beyond the doors. Hilda and Rosa met with Cheren and asked if they could use the field, knowing him he couldn't say no to two beautiful women as he blushed and ran away. Hilda and Rosa shook hands and Rosa spoke up.**

**"I'd like to know your name stranger, what is it? My name is Rosa"**

**"Hilda's the name." Hilda told her as Rosa smiled to meet a new friend, making Hilda blush slightly again from her bubbly personality that pops out and catches her off guard. The both went to their separate sides of the field and pulled out their chosen Pokémon, letting them out to show on Hilda's side a Samurott and on Rosa's a Serperior. **

**"Good luck to you Rosa." Said Hilda with confidence.**

**"You two Hilda." Rosa responded back to her, looking extremely serious, which made Hilda's knees shake slightly out of what could be nervousness. The referee that was watching the battle called out, three, two, one, GO! The match began and lasted for about an hour.**

**The events that accrued in that match were to indescribable due to the extreme action that went on, the results were the only thing that could be truly described which was the match being won by Rosa and lost by Hilda. Hilda was on her knees in disbelief by this and was a little crushed to know she wasn't the top trainer anymore, for some reason even though she said it wouldn't bother her to not be the strongest and knows she's not, it still bugged her to face it in life and to someone she doubted. Her head was facing down at the ground, about to lose her strong composure and break out into tears as she saw a hand reach out to her and looked up to see Rosa smiling at her.**

**"It's okay Hilda, not everyone is going to win every match they battle and this is no different. To tell the truth, this is the most fun and intense match I've ever had with someone, you were really close to knocking out my Pokémon two!"**

**Rosa's happy mood and encouraging words were right, for someone so young was already so wise and clear minded about what she believed in life and shared it to those like Hilda that need it most. Her loving atmosphere made Hilda's heart rush even more as she took Rosa's hand into hers, Hilda's face was completely red and looking down at the girl that was shorter then her, but already as mature as herself and maybe more. Hilda was slightly confused, why was she feeling like this about another female? He mind was confused but her heart spoke the words for her, she had fallen in love for another woman, that woman was named Rosa.**

**And that's the story folks as we come back to Hilda two years in the future, where her and Rosa have become very good friends and Hilda was still holding her feelings for her lovely Rosa. The thought of the warm touch of Rosa's hand on hers made Hilda's hand feel like it was Rosa's, making her rub fast till she climaxed, moaning loudly and breathed heavily but the exhaustion. This is how every morning started for Hilda anymore sadly enough; "This had to change" she though as her breathing became stable once more. "It's time I did something, I have to make Rosa mine, I want to make her love of my life."**


	2. Chapter 2

**In todays chapter we see a little bit of development in the relationship between Hilda and Rosa, I'm sorry if it seems rushed that the events in this chapter have already happened but I felt it was appropriate. Remember to review this chapter and leave a fav and follow if you want to read more and as always, enjoy. : )**

**Chapter 2**

**One Pedal at a Time**

** Hilda go out of the shower and started to towel herself down in her room, embarrassed that she once again pleasured herself to the thought of Rosa, which again got her flustered and wet again in her privates but this time she cleaned off the moistness with the towel and started to put on her clothes. She put on her usual she wore everyday that has changed from 2 years ago which now consisted of her typical shorts which were back now and that were a little shorter on her so her ass protruded and got showed off more, with that she put on black thigh high socks and her black boots, the put on a black button up shirt that had medium sleeve length that folded slightly at the ends and buttoned for fashion sake and with that she wore a bright red tie . Her fashion sense got a little darker but she still thought she looked smoking hot in it. She went down stairs to start making breakfast, she lived alone now after getting a job helping the children in her home town train their Pokémon before going out on their own journeys into the region, the parents thought it be better to pay an expert then let their children hurt themselves doing it on their own, so after making some money she moved into Undella Town because she always loved this town after visiting once before in her journey around Unova, the nice weather all year long no matter what season it was it was always sunny and warm in this town, plus the beach was a nice plus to it all.**

** She went into the kitchen made her usual choice of bacon and eggs for breakfast, there's never a time that there isn't bacon in the fridge in her home and she made that a thing! She sat at the table after cooking and ate in silence, she always hated this aspect of life and it got a bit lonely sitting there with no one to talk to. She finished her food and washed the dishes she used, drying them and putting them away, walking out the door and locking the door, she was met with the lovely view of the beach and sun with many people running around on the beach playing in the water and having a blast. Normally she would join them but today was the one day she works in the week, so she go onto her Breviary and flew off to her job. She took a quick detour off the flight path to pick up her assistant that she hired to help out, in Aspertia City. She flew down into the yard of the thorn family and knocked on the door, it opened to show Rosas smiling face.**

**"Why good morning Hilda!" Rosa yawned lightly and look like she just got out of bed, her hair a little messy and done down for work sake which got Hilda's heart racing every time just how cute she looked on work mornings. Rosa was the age of 18 now and looked even more beautiful than she did two years ago, she still wore what she used to wear, but now the yellow shorts changed to a slightly longer blue skirt, her work outfit changed her shirt from a tee-shirt into a button up blue shirt with a black tie, her bust size showed greatly in her shirt and kind of made Hilda drool a bit, but wiped it away so Rosa didn't see and held out her hand. Rosa took it and was lead to the bird Pokémon, Hilda helped her onto the bird which allowed her the excuse to cup Rosa's butt gently to help her up, it was so nice and soft, and plump to the touch. Hilda then got up onto the bird herself and asked Rosa to hold on tight so she would stay safe on the birds back, so Rosa smiled and agreed, wrapping her arms around Hilda's hips which made her shiver and squeak lightly every time it happened. Hilda hollered to her Pokémon and it flew off to her home town and to work.**

** They got there quickly from the nature of the birds speed which it took great pride in and they both got off the bird and walked onto route 1 where about 16 children stood in a safe area waiting for them. The children smiled and ran to the two girls and hugged them at the legs and showed them the new things they learned in school that week or how well their Pokémon were doing, Rosa and Hilda would smile and praise them for their hard work. They split the group of kids evenly with each other and have go into separate groups on the route like they normally did, them training the kids in battling and general care for ones Pokémon. Hilda took little glances over at Rosa every now and again to see her help care for the Pokémon and deal with the children, it made Hilda smile seeing how motherly Rosa could be and wished she could be a great motherly figure to children of their own family one day, Hilda got shaken out of these thoughts by a child which she went back to work. At the end of the hours of work the families came out and gave them their pay for the service and complimented them for their kind services. Their job was in the morning so about mid noon going into the afternoon they got done around lunch time which always made it the perfect time for Hilda to invite Rosa for lunch, which she never turns down just because Rosa gets it home cooked by Hilda herself which made her feel great and told herself "Anything for my beauty Rosa, only the finest cooking from someone Rosa personally likes." **

** They got back onto Hilda's Breviary and flew off to Hilda's home in Undella Town, heading for Hilda's home for lunch they had small talk about what happened at work with the kids and plans on what should be taught next time they worked. They came into Undella town and landed in front of Hilda's home, a nice beach house in a modern style that was white in color and had a nice porch with a wood flooring finish and a table with a umbrella on it, most of the walls consisted of windows that opened up the rooms to the sunlight. Rosa always gawked in amazement at Hilda's home and wanted one of her own like this one day, they both went insides Hilda's home and Rosa was sat at the dining room table so Hilda could make lunch in peace without staring at Rosa and almost cutting off her finger in the process like what happened last time Rosa was over. Hilda made both of them fresh salads so they could stay in shape and eat healthy and brought them over to the table and Rosa smiled and happily accepted the plate knowing anything Hilda made was delectable as Hilda brought over tea that she made, pouring a cup and handing it to Rosa, their hands brushed and made Hilda's hairs stand on edge from the touch. You could just tell she couldn't wait anymore to have Rosa and almost tackled her on the spot, but she refrained herself from doing that and sat herself down.**

**"So Hilda I was thinking of moving out of my mom's home soon." Rosa expressed, shocking Hilda.**

**"Oh really Rosa? Never knew you would think of that after just a couple of months after turning 18." Replied Hilda mockingly just knowing how much Rosa needed people around her to keep cheery even though Hilda herself was the same way.**

**"What do you not think I can live on my own Hilda? You're such a meanie!" Rosa pouted which made Hilda giggle like a girly girl that seemed to only come out comfortably around Rosa.**

**"I'm only joking Rosa, don't worry I could help you look for a place if you want me two, could look for some apartments if you'd like." Hilda said even though she would rather live in her home so she could see Rosa every day.**

**"No no its fine, you don't need to give all that effort for me when you don't need to…" Rosa looked down and swirled her tea with a disappointed look on her face, making Hilda question if she was hoping for something that I could say to make her happy again.**

**"Rosa, I was wondering… Did you, you know…. Want to…." Hilda was trying to force out the words but she was too shy to say it out loud to Rosa.**

**"Yes what is it Hilda?" Rosa was now looking up at Hilda with really bright and adoring eyes, which made it harder on Hilda to say her words because she was too flustered to look Rosa straight in the eyes.**

**"How about just…. Start living with m-me…?" Hilda finally choked out the words to Rosa as her face lit up in excitement and happiness.**

**"Oh yes Hilda I'd love to stay with you in your home!" Rosa screamed out in happiness as Hilda's face grew bright red from the reaction of how much Rosa wanted to move in with her. Rosa questioned why Hilda's face was so lit up and red but Hilda diverted the questions and they both finished their meals.**

** The next couple hours consisted of Rosa and Hilda going back to Rosa's home town and packing boxes of Rosa's stuff from her room, Hilda was doing most of the work as Rosa was explaining to her mother and comforting her about the idea of her daughter moving out. Hilda stopped and looked at them, it reminded of her and her own mother when she moved out which made her eyes swell with tears, but she held them back so she didn't make a scene. Hilda took out her Beheeyem from her PC box system to teleport the boxes back to her home so they didn't have to lug all of them on the back of Breviary and make this take longer than a day and so they didn't tire out the poor bird. One all the boxes were sent over to Hilda's home it was time for the goodbye process of Rosa and her mother, it was sad really when a mother has to go through seeing her child leave the nest and live on her own, though she would be fine because Rosa will be living with a friend of hers which slightly cushioned the blow of Rosa leaving. When Rosa's mother finally let her leave it was a sad sight, seeing Rosa cry as they flew away from the house, her mother waving with tears in her eyes but knowing that her child was going to leave the nest sooner or later. Rosa held onto Hilda tightly, feeling tears soak the back of her shirt, Hilda held onto both of Rosa's hands and looked back at her.**

**"Don't worry Rosa, it'll be fine. You'll see her again and that's a promise."**

**Rosa wiped her tears away on Hilda's shirt and gently smiled at her.**

**"Thank your Hilda; I needed to hear someone say those words of comfort to me." She held Hilda's body really close to hers and laid her head on her back, making Hilda heart pound more and more as she smiled. Gosh this girl is so innocent, she hoped she stayed that was forever instead of seeing what the world really was like Hilda has from what happened four years ago, compared to her experience with Ghetsis with Rosa's, Hilda's experience was dark and manipulative. Hilda held Rosa's hands all the way to her new home, it seemed to comfort her and snuggle up to Hilda.**

** When they both got to Hilda's home the front room was filled with boxes of all sizes of Rosa's items, the time was really late and it was already dark, both of them yawned and looked at all the items in the room.**

**"Rosa I don't want to deal with all this stuff right now, its way to late for this right now." Hilda said with a nodding agreement with from Rosa. **

**"Also I don't have a spare bedroom that you can sleep in for the time being until I can get a mattress tomorrow." Hilda awkwardly added in the conversation**

**"Well that's okay Hilda" Rosa replied looking down, "It doesn't matter, I was kind of wondering if I could sleep with you tonight in your bed, I don't want to be alone right now…"**

**Hilda looked at the poor girl that was clearly depressed about the move, Hilda caught herself crying and flustered from seeing Rosa this way so she ran up to her and embraced Rosa in her arms, hearing a squeak from Rosa's lips when she saw Hilda crying her mouth was wide open and she looked surprised, she's never seen Hilda cry in front of her even when they first met shes never once cried around her, she now felt her and Hilda's heart beat fast and redness has struck Rosa's face.**

**"Don't worry Rosa; I'm here for you no matter what. I want you to feel as welcomed as you do in your mother's home. I don't want you to ever feel alone, I'll hold you in my arms whenever you feel alone, I don't want you to have to go through the same feelings I did when I moved out…. And how it's festered all these two years." Hilda finally admitted it, she was lonely. She's wanted company all this time and knew she couldn't be alone for long and wanted to know there was someone there to talk to and she knew she wanted no one but Rosa to be there to give her that company. Rosa started to cry from this statement and felt so safe and welcomed in Hilda's arms; she nuzzled herself into Hilda's neck and smiled.**

**"I guess we'll be her for each other then, I guess it was meant to be for us to live together. We both need someone there for us and we need that to keep ourselves sane." Hilda and Rosa continued to comfort each other in their arms for what seemed like hours, it was needed to help each other get out of their lonely groove till the clock gonged to tell them it was midnight.**

**"Maybe we should head off to bed Rosa." Hilda told her as Rosa agreed.**

**"Could you carry me there Hilda? My legs are a bit weak from all the walking today." Hilda nodded and blushed lightly as she picked up Rosa in a princess style manner that made Rosa blush as well. Hilda carried Rosa down the hall and up the stairs into her bedroom and laid Rosa in her bed gently, Hilda got even more flustered seeing Rosa look up at her and open her arms out to her.**

**"I'm too lazy to change; can we just lay and sleep in what we have on?" Rosa asked as Hilda nodded silently, going over to the lgith and turned them off, she went back over to the bed and slipped in herself, pulling the covers over her and Rosa as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body that were clearly Rosa's. Hilda got extremely flustered by this knowing the girl she loved was snuggling up to her in her own bed. Rosa's head laid on Hilda left breast and she heard her heart beating fast as Hilda wrapped her arms around Rosa's body as well; that made Rosa's heart beat fast as well and the two snuggled in close together.**

**"Goodnight." They both said to each other, falling asleep in each other's arms on the first night that Rosa moved in.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if the story is going too fast for your liking but I will promise that its going to go crazy soon, I've got some good things planed for the future so remember to review the progress of the story, fav and follow the story and as always, enjoy the read. : )**

**Chapter 3**

**The Rose Grows.**

** Due to Hilda's natural routine that she developed from two years of living by herself, she has awoken early in the morning, around seven o'clock in the morning, like she did every morning, but today was different due to the fact that a still sleeping Rosa was wrapped around her body. She was clearly not an early riser just looking at how she was sleeping, she was out cold still and didn't look like she wanted to wake anytime soon, and Hilda didn't want to leave the bed knowing that her love was wrapped around her body and so closely snuggled in with her. Hilda's heart raised wildly again after noticing Rosa in her bed and she moved the hair that was bugging Rosa's face out of the way, seeing her lovely sleeping face that was a little flustered and smiling in her sleep. Hilda smiled from seeing her face and rested her hand on Rosa's hair from behind and wrapping her other arm around Rosa's back, gently brushing her hair with her fingers and holding Rosa's head closer to her body. Rosa clearly noticed this and let out a gentle coo from her lips from her bodies warmth that made Hilda blush and made her go crazy, good god she's too cute!**

** The both laid there in the bed for what seemed like hours and when it hit ten o'clock in the morning, Rosa started to open her eyes to see Hilda holding her lovingly and they both smiled at each other.**

**"Good morning!" They both said at the same time happily**

**"How long have you been up Hilda?" Rosa questioned as Hilda looked at her flustered.**

**"I've actually been up sense seven o'clock… I didn't want to move you and wake you up so I've been lying with you the whole time…" She explains and got even more flustered.**

**"Aw that was sweet of you Hilda; I've never seen this side of you!" She giggle lightly as Hilda got even redder then before.**

**"W-well senses you're up I guess we can get out of bed now…" Hilda told Rosa as she got out of bed and remembered that she was still wearing her outfit from yesterday and slept without a shower.**

**"Rosa I'm going to shower real quick, maybe you should wait for me down stairs and I'll make us something to eat." Rosa nodded in agreement and she got out of the bed as well, some of the buttons on her shirt were undone which exposed what seemed to be a braless chest which made Hilda get red again from staring. Hilda looked away and grabbed a clean towel then headed off to the bathroom as Rosa wondered why Hilda's face was so red again. Hilda got naked and turned on the water, she hopped in and letting the water wash over her naked body, she gently rubbed down her body with soap and water which made her slightly red again, making goose bumps pop up everywhere on her body from the stimulation. The hold time she imagined that Rosa was washing her body down and all over which made her coo gently as she washed the soap from her body. She noticed how awkward she felt making those noises in a house with another person in it, so she washed her hair really quickly and got out of the shower, toweling herself off and blow drying her hair. She walked out naked as she normally did and when over to her dresser, she looked in her underwear draw and looked at the selection wondering what she should wear. She looked at really girly pair that she owned that was all white and frilly at the waist band, the front of them on the waist band had a little pink bow and the sides were tie on ribbons to make a cute look to them, Hilda wondered why she own such a girly pair but imagined a situation of her tripping in a skirt and her panties flashed Rosa straight up, making Hilda turn beat red from the idea, she put on that pair of panties and picked out the matching bra to put on and scrambled to her clothes which she picked out the one thing you would never thing Hilda would own, a sundress. **

** The sundress she picked out was pure white and a bit frilly in the chest area that made a slight v shape to expose her chest area and the length of the dress was up to her mid thigh area due to the time ellipse sense she wore this dress, the ends of the dress were frilled as well. Hilda looked at herself in the mirror and blushes slightly seeing her look so girly for once and turned to the door and walked out. She walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Rosa sitting quietly and patiently for Hilda to come back, the only thing Hilda could see was the back of her head so she called out to Rosa.**

**"Rosa? You awake over there?" Hilda questioned knowing how quickly Rosa passes out when she has nothing to do. Rosa stood up and turned around to show something that made Hilda's jaw drop, Rosa was dressed in a all white dress as well except for a black ribbon belt that was tied at the right side of her hip, there was black frills lining the ends of the dress and it went up to about a little higher then mid thigh length, the dress was a bit of a Lolita style which looked good on Rosa. They both had their hair down so they both almost looked identical which made them both blush thinking people would mistake them as a couple, which made Hilda happy at the thought but not sure if Rosa was as well.**

**"I-I figured this would be an appropriate look sense I'm living near the beach now…" Said Rosa as she blushed lightly, "Why did you choose to wear a dress today Hilda? I've never seen you wear one before, it looks great on you."**

**Hilda turned beat red at this complement that Rosa gave her, awkwardly shifting around.**

**"I thought it be a nice change, you know look good for once…." Hilda looked down at the floor and Rosa frowned slightly as she walked over and took Hilda's face in her hands gently, "Hilda don't say that, no matter what you wear you've always looked beautiful in it, this outfit is no exception other then that you look more beautiful than you ever have in your life." Hilda looked up at Rosa and they both smiled at each other, they were so nice to each other, "Maybe we should go out and get a mattress for you and eat around lunch time, how's that sound?" Rosa nodded in disagreement.**

**"How about this Hilda, you show me around town and I sleep in your bed with you from now on, how's that sound Hilda?" Hilda smiled and nodded vigorously as she took Rosa's hand and ran out the door to have a day on the town. They had a nice day with each other, Rosa gawked at the cute skirts and dresses in the windows that were all clearly summer wear, but normal clothes in this part of the region, and Hilda got excited seeing some new battle gear she's never seen and that were new in the store's she normally visited on her own. A couple things were bought by the two, mostly by Rosa that was excited be the new fashion she was going to get to try out which made Hilda smile seeing how happy Rosa was. They walked down the streets, Rosa holding onto Hilda's arm tightly as Hilda held all the bags they had from shopping; some bystanders stared and talked to one another as they watch the two girls walk by, some men wondering what too hotties are doing walking so close together and some women that were jealous of their beauty as they passed by, this made both Rosa and Hilda blush when they looked at each other and smiled, even after one night with each other they have already grown so close. It got close to night as the sun went down and Hilda looked at Rosa who was a little tired from walking all day, they ate earlier already so there was no reason to go home just yet for dinner.**

**"Hey Rosa I have a great idea!" Hilda called out and Rosa looked at her questioningly.**

**"What is it Hilda?" Rosa asked a little confused. "Don't worry just trust me Rosa it's going to be great!" Hilda grabbed Rosa by the hand and they ran back to her home, running down a flight of stairs and walking onto the beach. They both stopped and Rosa was out of breath; Hilda nudged her lightly and pointed up which made her breath be taken away, the sun was setting on the horizon, making the water glisten and sparkle in the warm orange light that made Rosa's heart raise when she looked up at Hilda, her face glittering from the sunlight which made her tighten her grip on Hilda's hand and wrap her other arm around Hilda's. Hilda blushes lightly and looked down at Rosa whose face was deep red as they both looked at each other, the both blushes and opened their mothers for words but couldn't find them, Hilda's feelings for Rosa were close to coming out; Rosa interrupted Hilda before she could speak with a kiss on her lips. Hilda froze for a second to comprehend what was going on just then when she realized that Rosa's warm lips were pressed agents her own, she saw how loving and red Rosa's face was with her eyes closed without strain like she really meant what she was doing, which made Hilda relax her body and really let out her feeling by pulling Rosa into her arms and returning the kiss as well, making Rosa let out a gentle coo from her lips. **

** They both pulled away slowly after kissing for a long period of time, looking at each other in their embrace and smiled, Hilda finally let her voice come to her, "I love you Rosa, I always have ever sense we've met and my feelings have grown for you for two years now. I don't want to be with anyone but you." **

**Rosa blushed intensely and let out some tears but she had a big smile on her face. "Hilda, I'm so glad! I'm so happy I don't have these one sided feelings about you and was afraid if I did give you that kiss that our friendship would have died…. I'm so happy!" Rosa burred her face in Hilda's bossism, crying lightly from happiness and Hilda gently brushed her hair and comforted her, Hilda was crying a bit as well just knowing that her love for Rosa was really meant to be and she could finally express her feeling for the girl that she now held in her arms. For what seemed like hours they held each other in their arms and kisses till the sun went down in the evening.**

* * *

**And there you have it. It all came out and its in the air. Their love has blossomed and shared between the two girls. Warning to you all, next chapter will be very graphic so if you were uncomfortable about the relationship of two girls, then you're going to feel really weird reading a lemon about two girls.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys... Chapter 4 has arrived, and its a bit of a... I'm not sure how to describe it besides a really poorly written sex scene. It's most likely a little poor but thats what happens when its the first time writing one. So some idea's seem to repeat more then I hoped so I hope no matter what that you enjoy this chapter. Review for suggestions, fav and follow the story and as always, enjoy. : )**

**Chapter 4**

**The Rose Blossoms**

** When the night fell in Undella Town, the two girls Hilda and Rosa walked to their home, their arms inner twined with each other and holding hands. The smile couldn't be wiped away from ether of their mouths knowing that their love is all out and they didn't reject each other's feelings and accepted them for what they were, true love. They made it back to their home, Hilda was now carrying Rosa in her arms because she got tired of walking and asked if Hilda could carry her, of course Hilda wouldn't mind this, they walked through the door and the boxes of Rosa's stuff was still scattered around but some of them were open and some items were put away from this morning when Rosa was waiting for Hilda to get out of the shower. **

**"We have to move this stuff sooner or later so it will officially show that you live here now with me." Hilda pronounced as Rosa blushes and smiled by the idea.**

** They went upstairs and into their bedroom, clearly they both wanted to lie down after a long day like this, but they weren't going to sleep just yet I can tell you that much. Hilda laid Rosa out on the bed, Rosa blushed deeply as she laid very sensually on the bed waiting for Hilda to notice; and it worked. Hilda blushes deep red as she got on top of Rosa and started to kiss her lovingly on the lips, she held Rosa's cheek and caressed it gently which made Rosa blush even more, pulling Hilda even closer to her body, Hilda broke the kiss and lead a trail of kisses down from her cheek, down to her jaw line, and then to her neck, gently kissing and lovingly sucking at her neck, making Rosa let out the air from her lungs and releasing a gasp and a gentle moan, Hilda giggle lightly and continued to kiss at her neck. Rosa fought back pulling down the straps of Hilda's sundress and started kissing at her exposed chest area, making Hilda's efforts kissing at Rosa's neck for not because she got extremely weak from Rosa's kisses, making her the vulnerable one out of the two as Rosa removed Hildas bra to expose her breasts. **

**"I'm sorry if I hurt you Hilda, I'm still a little new to this…" She quietly said as she shyly turned her head, her face red as a beat as Hilda brought it back to look at her and gave Rosa a loving kiss on the lips.**

**"Don't worry Rosa; I'm new to this as well. Just tell me where it feels good okay? I'll do the same for you." Rosa nodded and she lightly grasped Hilda's right breast, making Hilda squeak lightly and turn deep red in her face, Rosa massaged the breast and Hilda let out a gentle moan through her teeth that were now biting her lower lip. Rosa's face went up and gently suck on Hilda's right nipple which made Hilda grip the bed sheets from the intense feeling, Hilda knew she had to take back control though or else she will looks all strength in her body and won't be able to please Rosa, so Hilda unbuttoned the top of Rosa's dress to expose her breasts as well, lightly cupping them in her hands she massaged them gently, making Rosa let out even more groans and gentle moans from her lips as she sucked more at Hilda's nipple. This went on for a will, taking turns pleasuring each other in that way until they couldn't take it anymore, Hilda lifted up Rosa's dress to expose her little pure white panties with a little red bow, Rosa blushed even more and hid her face with a pillow.**

**"D-don't look, they're so childish…!" She squealed, making Hilda giggle more and she started slowly rubbing her fingers on her already wet crotch.**

**"Don't worry darling, I think they're cute." Hilda said as she heard Rosa let out a loud moan, gripping the bed sheets tightly she continued to rub her special spot, making it even more wet then earlier.**

**"W-what about you Hilda…?!" Yelled Rosa as she pushed Hilda onto her back, getting on top of her and lifting up her dress as well to see her really sexy and cute panties she put on this morning.**

**"Hilda they're so cute!" Rosa gushed as Hilda blushed from embarrassment. **

**"I-I wanted today to be special so I wore these for luck prepossess…" Hilda lied even though it actually worked.**

**"Well I think they look really cute on you Hilda." Rosa cooed lightly in Hilda's ear as Rosa lowered her face down to Hilda's crotch level, moving the fabric from her wet crotch, she spread open the lip of Hilda's crotch and started to gently lick her inside, making Hilda coo and moan at the top of her lungs. Rosa enjoyed hearing Hilda's lovely moans and couldn't get enough of them, so she licked more and more down there as Hilda lightly teared up from the pleasure she was experiencing, wanting to feel that for herself Rosa started to play with herself, gently rubbing and moaning under her breath. Hilda noticed this and lightly tapped Rosa on the should, she stopped and looked up at Hilda.**

**"I have a better idea then you doing all the work Rosa." Hilda pulled up Rosa and turned her around to expose her butt into Hilda's face, making Rosa blush and wiggle around slightly.**

**"N-no! This is really embarrassing!" Rosa cooed out and a little voice, getting a little bit more moist in her crotch, Hilda moved the fabric from the area and started to gently lick at Rosa's crotch as well, making Rosa yelp and moan gently from the heavenly feeling of Hilda's tongue inside her, she blushed brightly and started to do the same to Hilda which made them both moan in ecstasy. The pleasure was too much for the two and they wanted more than this, something much more then this licking, so Hilda stopped and made Rosa grunt cutely.**

**"H-Hilda don't stop please!" She pleads as she stopped licking as well.**

**"Don't worry Rosa my love, I wanted to try something with you I've heard from others…" Hilda slowly got Rosa back onto the bed and got on top of her, she slowly took off Rosa's wet panties, making Rosa extremely shy and embarrassed as Hilda untied the sides of her panties, letting them fall off on their own.**

**"Just relax Rosa and let me do all the work." Hilda spread Rosa's legs and shifted both of their legs till they were both in a v shape that could easily get up close and personal with each other. Hilda slowly moved forward and pressed her crotch against Rosa's which made them both yelp lovingly and the both blushed intensely.**

**"H-Hilda this feels really good…!" Rosa cooed out as Hilda started to gently rub up and down on Rosa's crotch, making Hilda moan with pleasure. Hilda couldn't take it anymore as her rubbing got more intense and fast, Rosa bit her bottom lip and tried to hold in her moans, but the rubbing was too much for the both of them.**

**"Hilda….! Something's coming! I can't hold it in!" Rosa moaned loudly as Hilda intensified the rubbing and moaning loudly as well.**

**"Me two Rosa, I'm going to cum!" Hilda rubbed really fast and intense, making one last thrust onto her which made them both orgasm, they both moaned at the top of their lungs as they held each other tightly to keep from losing control of their bodies. The feeling went slowly away, leaving them breathless and tired, Hilda helped undress the rest of Rosa and her own body; they now laid naked in the same bed, holding each other close and lovingly.**

**"Rosa I love you so much." Hilda whispered into Rosa's ear as it made Rosa turn red every time she heard it.**

**"I love you two Hilda, oh so very much." She said as she left a loving kiss on Hilda's lips.**

**"I hope our love will last forever my dear Rosa." Hilda cooed as Rosa nuzzled her way into Hilda's neck.**

**"I do two my love, I do two." Rosa blushed and nuzzled more when she said that, Hilda smiled and brushed Rosa's hair. The second night of their lives together has blossomed into a loving relationship, a beautiful display of their affection has manifested into one act of sensual love making that has made the two women closer than they could ever be. Their love will last forever and on, or will it?**

* * *

**God don't you just love chapters that end like this? Because I sure don't. But that's just personal opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp this chapter is going to have so shit hit the fan, support for those that date each other is hard to get. Remember to Review what you think of the story so far, fav and follow the story and as always guys, enjoy. : )**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Roses Love Water**

** It was still early enough in both of their week that Rosa and Hilda still didn't have work to do, so what better way of having some fun by going to the beach! Rosa and Hilda awoke that morning naked in each other's arms once again for the second night together, their hair was messy and their bodies were tightly knit together from a night off passion and love. Hilda slowly awoke early like she always did, habits never break; and she was welcomed by the sight of Rosa smiling in her sleep as she holds onto Hilda's body tightly, she brushed the hair from her eyes which made Rosa slowly wake up; seeing Hilda and smiled and blush.**

**"Last night was just… So good I can't even describe it." She got really flustered remembering last night's events and wondering how she was capable of such things. Hilda giggled lightly and smiled back at her, she wondered how Rosa brought out the girly side of herself, it's like some effect Rosa has on people or at least Hilda, that makes them comfortable being themselves and bring out quality's most would never see. Hilda leaned and gave Rosa a loving kiss on the lips; they both smiled and giggled as Rosa pined Hilda gently on the bed again and laid onto Hilda's body, wrapping her arms around Hilda's body, she nuzzled herself into Hilda's neck.**

**"Let's just lay here for a bit and just enjoy being close in such a state of natural human nature, the way they intended humans to interact in our natural skin, to feel each other's warmth from our bodies." Hilda got a little flustered but nodded in agreement for this idea. For a good hour they just laid there in a loving embrace, talking about small thing like what they should eat for breakfast after this, and what ideas they had for today's events. **

**"I was thinking sense it's your first time living in Undella Town, we just have to legitly have to go to the beach and swim, it will be a great idea!" Hilda suggested as Rosa nodded liking the idea a bit already. "We could invite our friends and family over and they can join us, if you're alright with that?" Rosa got a bit silent after hearing that part, getting a little tear in her eye by the idea.**

**"Oh god… I'm sorry Rosa I just thought it be nice for you to see your mother but it does seem to be a little too soon, I mean it's only been two or three days sense you moved out-" Rosa hushed Hilda with her finger and looked at her with a smile.**

**"Don't worry Hilda it's a fine idea, tell you the true ever sense I've move into your home, well our home now, I've felt just as comfortable as I've been living in my mother's home and maybe even more than comfortable. I get to see the person I love everyday now and that just makes me feel like the luckiest girl alive. I don't mind at all if our friends and family come to join us, the more the better for a good time!" Rosa got a little giddy from the idea, but stopped to think for a second. Hilda could tell just by looking at Rosa what she was thinking.**

**"I know what you're thinking, how are we going to tell our own parents that we're dating a person of the same gender. Maybe our friends will look at us differently but relax my love, if they are true friends they will stick by our life choices and same goes for our parents, if they see that we're happy together, then they're going to be happy for us as well." Rosa nodded and smiled.**

**"Alright Hilda, I trust your word for it."**

**Hilda and Rosa both got out of the bed and chose to take a shower together to wash up from last night's events, Hilda turned on the water and the shower head started pouring out water; they both got into the tub and started to rinse their body's off. Hilda got behind Rosa and started to rub soap on her body, making Rosa blush slightly and letting out a gentle coo from her lips as Hilda's hands wandered down to Rosa's lower part, gently rubbing her slit with soap and water to clean it from last night's ordeal which made Rosa moan gently. Hilda slowly stuck a finger slightly inside Rosa which made her weak at the knees and she almost fell over from the pleasure, laying her hand on Hilda's hand that's gently fingering her, she moans and held tightly on it; she orgasmed quickly from it. Hilda giggled as Rosa got fussy from her doing that, lightly tapping her repeatedly even though she liked the feeling. **

** They both got out of the shower and toweled off, going over to the dresser and picking out their favorite swimsuits, for Hilda being an all black swimsuit with tie string sides for the bottom and a string tied top around the neck, and Rosa's as a two piece swimsuit that was a frilly skirt like bottom in light purple and blue colors with a pink bow on the right side of the bottoms and a bikini top with frills lining the outsides of the middle area, with a big pink bow on the connection of the two cups, the color scheme was the same as the bottom. They both looked at each other's choices and giggled slightly.**

**"That would look so cute on you babe." Hilda said with confidence, she couldn't wait to see her wear such a cute bikini; Rosa blushed shyly.**

**"W-well yours is going to look really sexy on you, I hope the boys won't stare at you too much…" Rosa replied with a tone of jealousy, making Hilda giggle.**

**"I would have to say the same for you; looking that cute you might just attract all the guys on the beach!" They both laughed at the thought and smiled at each other.**

**"We have nothing to worry about; as long as I have you around my arm Rosa no boy will take ether of us away." Rosa agreed and they both put on their clothes, waiting to put on their bikinis for later in the day to not spoil each other till they get on the beach. Hilda started to call up people from their home towns and their parents to come over for a day on the beach, Hilda asked her mother, Rosa's mother, Bianca, Hugh, Hilbert, Nate and Cheren to come over by bird and to help their parents get their through rides. Everyone agreed to come over and have breakfast beforehand, so Hilda jumped right on it and started making a large breakfast for all that included pancakes, eggs, bacon of course, sausage, French toast and other sundry items for breakfast meals. Rosa set up the table with extra chairs and made the place look nice and comfy for their guest before they come. The door bell rang as Hilda finished up cooking and they both went to the door; they opened it to show all their friends and family behind the door, the both smiled and welcomed them in at the same time. Everyone was walked in and sat at the dining table, the two mothers sitting next to each other, Bianca sitting next to Cheren and Hugh, Hilbert and Nate were sat near each other, the whole time they were telling stupid jokes to each other and acting like most guys would; Cheren looked at them like they were idiots. Rosa started to serve everyone at the table some of the food Hilda made, hearing conversations about furniture the parents have gotten recently and Cheren talk about he's new duties as a gym leader which got Bianca's attention, what got Rosa's attention was what the three guys were talking about.**

**"So Nate, what do you think of Hilda, she's really sexy isn't she?" Hilbert whispered nudged at him as he pushed his arm away.**

**"Yes she is Hilbert, but I'm not interested. I have my eye out for others in the world." Replied Nate in a whisper as Hugh cut in.**

**"Well will you're being a sissy about this Nate I happen to find Hilda damn right sexy!" He blurted out in a whisper, looking over at Hilda in her blue jean short shorts and white tank top, her hips and ass swaying as she was making tea for everyone; this made Rosa a little jealous and furious that he was starting at her love, she had to stop herself from pouring the plate of food all over Hugh at that point, seeing Hilda look over at her and knowing Rosa's look, she made sure to do some none verbal's to not do it. After everyone was served they all ate together, Rosa catching up with her mother even though its only been three days her mother always had something going on to talk about, and Hilda did the same with her mother, knowing it's been so much longer than a year sense they last talked. After they all finished their food, they all agreed it was time to go to the beach; so Rosa and Hilda put on their bikinis, going on at a time and putting on their clothes again so they don't spoil it just yet for each other. They walked out with everyone and walked out onto the beach, the guys already took off their shirts and such, leaving them with only their trunks and some toned upper bodies which made Bianca a little flustered looking at them all, Cheren however was the only guy that kept his shirt on and sat on the beach to read a book. The two mothers took off the dresses they wore to show off some one piece swimsuits that almost matched, making them laugh slightly at the fact. Hilda was laughing as well from the distance as her shoulder got tapped on, she turned around and turned beat red seeing Rosa flushed and wearing her bikini, Rosa shyly swayed back and forth with her hair balled up in a fist and covering her mouth.**

**"H-how do I look hunny…?" Asked Rosa shyly, making Hilda's heart jump being called by a petname and just seeing Rosa's lovely curvy body in her bikini, almost as good as seeing her naked.**

**"Its stunning Rosa my darling!" Hilda proudly said as she took off her shorts and tank top, taking a sexy pose in her own bikini which made Rosa's whole face turn red. "How do I look babe?"**

**"I-I… U-umm…" Rosa couldn't find the right words, being too flustered and shy to say anything this made Hilda squeal how cute this was. Hilda hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.**

**Don't worry babe, you don't need to say a thing." She nodded and blushed slightly as they joined the others under the beach umbrella they set up, Bianca commenting how cute they both looked in their outfits as she shared the complements of Bianca in her lime green bikini. After a bit of talking on the beach, the guys came back from the water after doing god knows what and they all had their jaws drop seeing the girls in their attire, Hugh wooed at Rosa because he knew her for so long already he thought she wouldn't mind, Rosa got red by this and Hilda good mad, growling lightly at Hugh and holding Rosa close to her, making Rosa even more red but smile at the same time. The guys got really confused and so did Bianca by this of why Hilda cared about a guy wooing over her.**

**"Hilda what's up with you? You're acting really protective of Rosa." Hugh exclaimed as Hilda noticed and let go of Rosa, both of them blushed and awkwardly started playing with their fingers.**

**"W-well I um… I mean Rosa and I…." Hilda awkwardly started as Hugh and the others got what she was trying to say.**

**"W-wait so you and Rosa are… In item?" Bianca interrupted as the guys got instantly curious, making them both blush more.**

**"Y-yes, we are both dating…" Hilda said as Rosa blushed more from it being told to others for the first time, the guys gasped and Bianca squealed loudly.**

**"Oh my gosh that's just too cute!" Bianca said all giddy and blushy and the guys looked extremely confused.**

**"I got to admit it is kind of cute." Said Cheren who they all forgot was even their he was so silent, "I didn't expect you two to be into the same gender, but I don't judge." The other guys took suit to his thoughts and accepted the idea a little reluctantly with comment from Hugh saying, "It's always the really hot ones that swing the other way." Nate and Hilbert bonked him in the head for the comment and he punched them back; they laughed afterwards. Hilda and Rosa didn't expect this reaction from them all and it made them a little more confident.**

**"Bianca." Hilda started as Bianca looked at the with a questioning look, "Can you come with me and Rosa to tell our parents about this, we need all the support we can just in case something back comes up."**

**"Of course you little love birds, I'll help you out!" Bianca giddily said as all three of them walked over to where their mothers were, awkwardly stopping a conversation they were having about some lady's they didn't particularly like in their home towns.**

**"Mom, we have to talk to you about something." They both said at the same time, making them both wonder what it was.**

**"Yes what is it dearys?" They ask as the two girls got a little awkward, Bianca reassured them and they spoke up.**

**"You know how you guys always say that we could come to you about anything no matter how crazy it is right?"**

**"Of course, what do you want to tell us?" they both got a little awkward and Rosa spoke up this time.**

**"We wanted to say that were dating now…" She said shyly as their mothers faces lit up.**

**"Oh you two are dating now?! Who are the lucky boys?" Hilda and Rosa's hearts sank when they heard that, they didn't know if they wanted to clarify things or not. Bianca interrupted and whispered in Hilda's ear. Hilda got a little more confidence and blurted it out loud.**

**"Mom, Miss. Thorn, I and Rosa are in love. We started dating each other."**

**Everyone's hearts sank, those of the guys and the mothers of the two mothers of the new love birds; the silence was short but felt like it went on forever.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys this is when everything truely hits the fan and some major shit is going down. I fixed what one person has asked me to fix through reviews and loved what feedback he gave me about the story, you guys keep the reviews coming, fav and follow and as always guys, enjoy. : )

* * *

Chapter 6

Stress makes a Rose Wilt

Everything was silent, the water was the only noise that could be heard and that of others in the area not too far away from them; the two mothers faces were pale like a ghost from the words their daughters just spoke. Hilda's mother opened her mouth to speak, but Rosa's mother prevented her from doing so by her screaming.

"Rosa what do you mean you're dating Hilda?! First off she's another female, and second is this the reason why you wanted to move out?!"

Everyone cowered slightly and were a little shocked by what she said, they thought she would be more calm and more open minded about this, but she wasn't.

"I understand how nice Hilda is and I know she's a nice gal but for you two date just seems… It just seems so wrong!" The look on Rosa's face was one of shock and grief from her mother's unsupportive words, Hilda looked at her and her face turned sour and it filled with anger.

"How dare you judge your daughter! I thought you would be supportive about your own daughters dis-" Hilda got interrupted by her mother.

"Hold your tongue child!" Hilda kind of coward from her mother's voice and fell silent.

"I know you wanted to say something on her behalf but its best not to detest her parenting. I know you don't like it hunny trust me." Hilda was furious but she kept her mouth shut and looked down.

"Now come with me Rosa this day is over, pack up your stuff from Hilda's home you're moving back in with me!" Rosa and Hilda both looked at her in shock and detest, and so did everyone else but Hilda's mother made sure for them to stay quiet. Rosa's mother took Rosa back up to Hilda's home to pack and left everyone on the beach in silence, Hilda was clinching her first in anger and sadness to the point where she clawed holes into her hand, causing her to bleed slightly. Hilda's mother got up and pulled her daughter into an embrace, brushing her hair lightly and resting her head onto her shoulder.

"My child do not be angry, I support your choices and I will help you by talking to her mother, if that doesn't help then I'll support anything you try to get her back. All I want is your happiness." Hilda held her mother tightly as she started to cry on her shoulder; everyone felt it was time to go home.

Some people stayed to help bring back Rosa's things back to her mother's home, and some brought Hilda's mother back home when Hilda calmed down, Hilda wasn't fully calm though because she had to feel the pain of helping out the others move out the same boxes she move in her home, Rosa's mother was watching like a hawk so nothing fishy would happen between them. Rosa was next to her, silent and unmoving from the spot like a zombie that lost the will to live even a second life, the others stayed quiet as well as they moved out the last couple boxes and onto the bird Pokémon they all brought. Rosa's mother walked to the door and turned back around to face Hilda and Rosa.

"I'll give you two a couple last moments together and after that I'm taking my daughter to her true home." She stormed out and left the two silent girls alone, they were both looking at the ground and knew her mother was still watching, so they couldn't do anything crazy. Hilda looked up and tried to say something, but Rosa interrupted by embracing Hilda in her arms; she started to cry.

"Hilda I don't want to leave… I don't ever want to leave." Hilda started to cry as well knowing full well she might not see her love ever again, Hilda held her tight and started to whisper some reassuring words into her grieving partner, "Don't worry love, I'll try everything in my power to see you again I promise my love." They both heard the hiss of her mother from outside and they separated from their hold on each other; Hilda yelled out.

"I promise!"

Rosa nodded and walked out the door, the house was now silent. Hilda was left in the living room alone and crying, she fell to the ground and pounded her first into the floor, this was unfair; she could never stop this because it wasn't her choice and had to respect the choice of the woman that brought her love into this world. Hilda pounded more onto the floor but stopped when she heard her home phone start to ring; she got up and answered to hear her mother on the other side.

"Hilda dear Rosa's mother just got here safely with Rosa and I've been trying to talk to her about this and reason with her, but it seems her mind is tightly shut to her ideas."

"I see mother…"

"Hilda I will tell you this, do what you must if you want. I will not be a part of it and expect you to act alone on this and not involve anyone else. You're old enough to make your own choices no matter what they are, Rosa's mother has yet to see this in her own daughter and can't accept it yet, I support your choice and am happy to see that you love such a beautiful girl such as Rosa and wish nothing more than your guy's happiness."

"Alright mother, and thank you for trying." Hilda hung up the phone and clinched her fist again, she wasn't ready to give up; not yet.

Hilda waited till night to put a plan she thought of into motion, she walked out into the night and brought out her Braviary and got on the big bird; she flew off into the night in the direction of Aspertia City. Hilda was crying most of the way there, the cold night air was blinding her vision so she didn't know if were close or not but her bird knew the way for her. Braviary set foot a little ways away from the thorn residence, telling Braviary to hid itself from view till she came back; she walked over to the house and brought out Beheeyem to lift her up to the second floor of the house with its psychic power, Hilda knocked lightly on the window, seeing Rosa get up from her bed and looking over at the window to see Hilda floating at her window. She ran over to the window and opened it, just to find out she can't open the window seeing as its glued to the sill, Hilda looked disappointed but say Rosa mouth some words to her; she read them and said them to herself.

"Smash. The. Window."

Hilda looked at her like she was crazy, she would wake up everyone in the house but Rosa backed away from the window and waited for her to do as she said, Hilda had no right to refuse anything that she said and didn't want to. Hilda had Beheeyem take a rock from the garden with psychic power and bring it up to Hilda; she took it in her hand and moved her arm back and quickly brought it back forward, smashing into the window and shattering the whole thing in a loud crash. Under the door of Rosa's room a light was turned on and someone was running towards the door, Rosa ran over to the window and tried not to step on the glass and hopped out the window, Beheeyem caught her with psychic and lowered them down quickly. The door in Rosa's room slammed open as they ran out of the yard and into the streets as all they could hear was the screaming of Rosa's mother behind them, Hilda returned Beheeyem into its ball and found Braviary, getting on its back and started to fly away into the night on its back. Rosa and Hilda were scared but happy they we together again, Rosa held onto Hilda's hips from behind and started to speak.

"Hilda where are we going to go…? We can't go back to your home that's going to be the first place they'll look for us."

"Relax Rosa; I know what I'm doing. We're going to go into hiding for a bit till your mother calms down and has had a heart to heart with my own mother. We're going to go to a secluded part of the region that most people won't go and look for us. I found it on my journey around the region and refurbished the building in the area I found; we're heading off to Twist Mountain." Rosa nodded and held on tightly to Hilda as they flew off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Well guys this chapter has a bit of a serious tone in the beginning and turns into a really relaxed and calm setting at the very end, they get a little touchy feely and they see cows! Well, Milktank I mean sense this is pokemon and such so... You get my point! Fav and follow if you like they story, slap a review at the end of the chapter and as always, enjoy! : )

* * *

Chapter 7

The Rose Grows in the Wild

The intensity of that night was still fresh as they arrived into the large Twist Mountain, the air was cold from the night and the time of year now made it not surprising due to it being the beginning of fall. Hilda scouted the mountainous area till she found a small log cabin in an open area, it had a big open lake and two large grass areas in the front and the back of the cabin, it was a large cabin as well reaching two floors high, the base floor and the upstairs floor with lots of windows making it a nice comfy vibe emitting from it. Rosa gawked in amazement that Hilda took the time to fix up such a lovely cabin in a mountainous area.

"When did you do all of this again Hilda?!" She asked in amazement just looking at the cabin.

"Well I think I started around the winter time and finished when spring came along." Rosa looked at Hilda like she was crazy, she did all this during the winter when it was snowing like crazy out; Rosa was impressed. The Braviary landed on the grass area right in front of the cabin and they both got off, Hilda patted the bird over to the water so it can have a drink after all the flying it's done, some fresh water is always good for anyone really and taste better most of the time. Hilda then took Rosa's hand and lead her up the porch stairs and into the log cabin, the front room had some lovely furniture that was made of wood and cushions such as the couch and chairs, in the front room a fireplace stood and build in a safe fashion so it doesn't burn the whole place down, the kitchen was in the same room which was made of polished black granite countertops and floors. Rosa was astonished by the beauty of the cabin, she looked over at Hilda who was now making a fire with some wood that was next to the fireplace, she started the fire the old fashion was by a knife with flint she had on her person which effectively started a fire which lit up the room and spread warmth everywhere. Hilda got back up and turned to smile at Rosa, "Is everything to your liking my love?" Rosa nodded and blushed slightly, this situation they were in now reminded her of story's that her mother would read to her about prince charming saving a beautiful princess from her prison at the highest tower in the castle, it involved a dragon always and the prince slayed the dragon and won the princess, taking her away from her prison to live happily ever after, in this case Hilda was the prince, herself was the princess, the castle was her mother's home and the dragon was her mother. Rosa kind of giggled and Hilda looked at her strange.

"What are you laughing at Rosa?" She questioned as Rosa laughed more.

"Oh nothing prince charming!" She giggle as Hilda got a little fussy by that comment. Hilda held out her hand and Rosa grabbed it, they both sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and snuggled up in each other's arms for warmth and to comfort one another from tonight's rattling events.

"Do you really think we're going to be fine out here? What if they find us?" Rosa questioned as Hilda shook her head.

"I highly doubt someone would ever find us here, even your mother with her hawk eyes that she fauns on about." Hilda said jokingly and Rosa frowned by her relaxed tone. She acted like nothing even happened and that made her a little angry.

"Hilda are you even taking this situation seriously?! Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in if they find us?! You might go to jail for this!" Rosa roared out as Hilda stopped laughing. Hilda looked down at Rosa and her face was in tears now with a stern face.

"I understand what I've gotten myself into Rosa, I understand the punishments that come with it and I'm willing to take and do anything to be with you Rosa; I would even die for you if that's the case." Rosa blushed and looked shocked after hearing her words, is she really in this much pain from mental suffering thinking of what could happen to her but trying to keep a cheery and happy personality for her so she wouldn't worry. Rosa held Hilda in her arms and Hilda silently cried on Rosa's shoulder.

"I told you I would do anything to see you again, I promised you we would see each other again and I made it happen knowing too damn well what they might do to me." Rosa petted the back of Hilda's head and smiled.

"I know you did Hilda and I'm happy you did do anything you could to get me back again."

The antique clock on the wall sounded to tell them it was midnight at that moment, Hilda and Rosa were calmly sitting intertwined with each other in front of the camp fire; Hilda started to yawn lightly. Rosa just remembered that Hilda hasn't gotten any sleep at all and was worried that she might be tired after all of this ordeal.

"Hilda hunny maybe we should go to bed." Hilda nodded slightly unable to respond at this point due to being way too tired, so Rosa was the lucky one to pick up her mate and bring her into the bedroom, Rosa struggled but was able to keep Hilda in her arms as Hilda pointed out where the bedroom was, she pointed up the stairs and the farthest door on the left which wasn't too far down the hall. Rosa opened the door and as amazed to see more of the wooden creations Hilda has made, it was a typical bedroom made of wood furniture but this time they had beautiful design's carved into the wood of vines, thorns and roses on the back frame of the bed. Rosa laid Hilda onto the bed gently as Hilda has already fallen asleep in Rosa's arms when she was picked up earlier after showing the way here. Rosa looked at the sleeping Hilda and smiled to see how the stress of the situation was gone from her face to show her soft side that Rosa had fallen in love with, Rosa was slightly tired as well from being awoken by Hilda in the middle of the night, so she slipped into bed with Hilda. Rosa wrapped her arms around Hilda and cradled Hilda in her arms, the sleeping Hilda smiled from the warmth of Rosa's body which made Rosa smile as well; Rosa feel asleep with Hilda in a short time.

Rosa had awoken slowly to see that Hilda was out of bed and the door was wide open, this was normal to see just because Hilda was an early riser and she wasn't. Rosa got out of the bed and walked downstairs to see Hilda running around, preparing food and making the cabin smell of bacon and eggs, her normal choice of breakfast food that never seemed to change but was nice. Hilda's hair was done up in a bun but parts of her hair hung down in straight lines in the front on each side and she had an apron on as she cooked, she wore small booty shorts like normal and a white tank top, that wasn't foreign to her character and she was well known for it. Rosa smiled slightly and cooed out to Hilda.

"Good. Morning. Love." She cooed lovingly as Hilda looked back and smiled.

"Good afternoon more like it silly." She giggled as Rosa looked over at the clock to show it was close to 12 already which confused her to why Hilda was making breakfast instead of lunch.

"Before you ask Rosa I have to at least make bacon once a morning no acceptations! " She proudly said as Rosa gave her a blank stare questioning what was wrong with her sometimes. The both sat at you guessed it, a wooden homemade dining table set and ate, making small talk about their plans and such, trying to figure out what they were going to do now.

"I'm not sure how long we have to be out here for Rosa darling but let's make the best of it okay?" Hilda proclaimed as Rosa nodded in agreement.

"But what shall we do out here for the time being?" Rosa questioned not knowing much about the area.

"Whatever we want love, whatever we want." A very straight forward answer that left a lot of questions but Hilda took Rosa's hand and brought her outside and into the grass, the sight was amazing for the beginning of the fall season, the grass was still grean and the sky was as blue as ever, the sun made the water from the lake glisten and the natural Pokémon roamed the area and the water which made Rosa jump with joy. They both went over to some of the wild Pokémon, petting the friendly Bouffalant with giant puffy afros, and the Milktank that have taken a liking to the Bouffalant and so has Rosa to Hilda even more than normal, the area seemed to be a lovey dovey romantic area to be right now. The two girls ran over to the lake and took off what clothes they had on at the time down to their underwear, both blushing at the choice they made for panties this morning for Rosa a little red bow on pure white panties with little roses on it for design and for Hilda was some sexy lace black panties that made her blush more than Rosa was. They took each other's hands and jumped straight into the water, swimming hand in hand around with the Pokémon in the water, they saw Magikarp and Feebas along with other fish Pokémon; it was such a beautiful sight underwater as they both smiled. They went back to the surface of the water and played in the water, splashing each other and giggling the whole time; they stopped momentarily as Hilda brought Rosa into a loving embrace and kissed her lovingly on the lips, Rosa blushing madly as was Hilda.

They both got out of the water and sunbathed in the grass, they were both still in their underwear and holding each other, Hilda was on top of Rosa and kissing her deeply as they both blushed and moaned under their breath, Hilda was pinning Rosa down by holding her hands to the ground with her own. Hilda broke the kiss and went for Rosa's neck, lightly kissing at it and making Rosa let out some loving coo's letting Hilda know she was feeling every kiss she planted. Rosa went in straight for the kill by reaching inside Hilda's panties and rubbing her gently at her crotch, making Hilda moan and lose strength; Hilda started to do the same to Rosa making her moan as well. Hilda laid next to Rosa as they both inserted their fingers inside each other and vigorously pumped them in and out, both of them screaming out in pleasure.

"Oh good Hilda it feels so good! Deeper go deeper inside!" Rosa yelled out in a moan as Hilda stuck it deeper inside her, making her clinch onto the ground and moan more, Hilda on that hand was close to climax.

"R-rosa I'm close to cumming. I'm so close!" Hilda let out her voice with a loving moan as Rosa too has started she's about to cum. They both thrusted deep inside each other and clamped down on their partners fingers.

"I'm cumming!" They both yelled out as they both climaxed, they both breathed heavily and snuggled in close after taking their fingers out of their partner's holes. Hilda planted a loving kiss on Rosa's lips and they both smiled.

"I love you Rosa, oh so much."

"I love you two Hilda darling." Rosa responded lovingly, making Hilda blush from hearing it. They both giggled and heard other noises around them, they looked around to see the Bouffalant and Milktank having sex of their own most likely from the hormones that were being spread in the atmosphere from Rosa and Hilda's love making; the two girls laughed awkwardly and blushed from this sight; I guess they were truly into the wild.


	8. Chapter 8

This is going to get a bit emotional guys, get a tissue if you need it. Fav and follow the story, leave a review to tell me how you like or dislike the story with advice to make it better and as always, enjoy the read. : )

* * *

Chapter 8

Rose's Wilt

Months have gone by in the girls hiding; snow had started to fall and made the girls shiver till they wore their winter outfits, cute long jackets and stockings with boots. They've been through the same routine everyday which they didn't mind because they got to do it together, Hilda and Rosa were in love and never got tired of each other. During the time before winter hit they spent their time exploring the forest behind the cabin, a path lead them into it which was a vast forest filled with fresh fruit and vegetables that they ate at the time knowing nether of them could hunt and kill for meat just because they didn't want to harm any animals, even Hilda stopped having bacon in the mornings which made her healthier and stronger having a pure vegan diet and exercise's that Rosa and her did together. Knowing the winter months were coming the two of them stocked up on the fruits of nature and stored them away so they wouldn't rot in the days. Hilda and Rosa were sitting on the porch of the cabin, arm in arm looking out into the fields of glimmering snow; the Ice Pokémon were roaming playfully in the snow and singing beautiful tones into the chill winter air; the mood was perfect for the winter months, the most romantic time of the year.

Hilda and Rosa were snuggled up into each other's arms and smiled, the days they spent together always consisted of training their Pokémon in case of something happening, which they were about to do; Hilda and Rosa were beginning to go at it when they noticed a Pokémon laying face first in the snow off in the distance, they hurried over to it and found it to be Lilligant that was unmoving, they both picked it up and brought it inside the cabin wondering why the hell a Lilligant was doing out in the winter time knowing how they reacted in the cold times of the year, or moving to a warmer climate. The laid the Lilligant onto the couch in the front room and put some blankets over the suffering Pokémon, Rosa felt its forehead; it was burning up. Rosa told Hilda to get some normal supplies to treat the Pokémon of its illness, Hilda ran off to the other room and grabbed what they needed, she ran back into the front room as fast as she could; just to find Rosa now on the ground and the Lilligant getting up from the couch and it shrieking unpleasantly by Rosa laying on the ground; Hilda ran over to Rosa and picked her up.

"What happened to her?!" She yelled as the Lilligant looked slightly scared and pointed at a thorn on the ground next to Rosa, Rosa groaned in pain and held tightly onto her stomach and slightly coughing up blood; Hilda shrieked in terror. Hilda was scared and didn't know what to do, her love was laying on the ground coughing up blood and in extreme amounts of pain and she didn't know how to stop it, but then it hit her that there was a way, but it might cause this life to end with her. What was she thinking about it for though, she promised Rosa she would keep her safe no matter what the cost, even if she had to bring her back one day; this was most likely her life on the line and she can't let her die. Hilda picked up Rosa into her arms and called out for her Braviary, the big bird flew onto the ground and Hilda put Rosa up onto the bird in a stable way and got on herself, she cradled Rosa in her arms with lots of blankets wrapped around her as they took off into the winter snow, the snow was getting thick and dangerous to traverse, Hilda's eyes were blurred from the snow and tears in her eyes as Rosa groaned out in more pain, at the rate this is going Hilda was worried that she might die. The sight of a City came into view which was Castelia City which had giant buildings everywhere, Hilda scanned the city and found the first ER she could. She flew down and got off of Braviary and returned it, she ran into the building with Rosa in arms into a waiting room and a woman at the front counter that welcomed them into the building.

"Welcome what would you nee- OH sweet lord!" She gasped as she saw Hilda walk in with Rosa struggling to hold on, the blankets were covered in blood and Hilda was balling by now.

"I need your help, please save this girl!" She cried out to the lady at the desk as the lady quickly called for an emergency pick up in the front room, two men cam out with a stretcher and took Rosa from Hilda's arms and onto the stretcher, they took her into the back rooms and the room went silent; the lady from the front desk tapped onto Hilda shoulder and Hilda looked over.

"I know you're worried miss, but the girl will be fine as long as we keep her stable and on medication for her pain. We'll figure out what's wrong with her, if you need to call someone like a family member or such then use the phone over there." The lady pointed out a video phone in the corner and Hilda ran over to it, she called the one person she could think of but really didn't want to call. Knowing what she did a bounty was put on her head for kidnapping by this woman and letting her know Hilda's location would cause some issues, but it wasn't time for worrying about that and keeping Rosa safe; she called Rosa's mother. At this point in the day it was already night in the Aspertia City so it took some time for Mrs. Thorn to pick up, but she did, she looked shocked and furious, most likely how angry she was on the night her daughter was taken away from her but the added anger of waiting to know whats going on with her daughter for so long.

"You have some nerve calling me Hilda! Do you know I can have the police at your location in a snap you crazy girl?!" She yelled as Hilda was still red in the eyes and crying more from the yelling, Mrs. Thorn noticed this and looked consurned.

"Hilda…. What happened. Where is Rosa?!" Her voice screamed out and Hilda looked down.

"Mrs. Thorn I need you to come down to Castelia City as fast as you can. I don't care if you tell the police where I am or who you bring here, you're daughter is seriously injured and I'm here for her health. I want her to be safe no matter what the cost is and I would put my own future at stack to make sure she lives and is healthy." Mrs. Thorn's face went pale and she started to cry, she looked at Hilda and started to talk softer than previously.

"I want you to answer me one question Hilda, I will ask you when I get there and I promise you if you will answer no matter what the questions are I will not call the police." Hilda nodded and Mrs. Thorn hung up.

It took a bit before she got to the ER, Mrs. Thorn walked in with Cheren by her side who was clearly working late at the gym when she came for his help to get here. Hilda got up from the chair she was sitting in and Mrs. Thorn ran up to her and slapped her in the face roughly. Hilda fell to the floor and Cheren gasped from the sight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cheren yelled but Hilda slowly got up.

"Don't bother Cheren, I deserved that slap." Hilda slowly got to her feet, her eyes even more red and soulless. Mrs. Thorn started to cry as well and embraced Hilda tightly into her arms.

"Hilda please, tell me everything that's happened the months you two have been gone." Hilda slowly explained in detail their past couple months in the mountains and how everything was going swimmingly, they had a new healthy life style together till Hilda got to explaining what happened not too long ago. A nurse came out of the back room and walked over to the three.

"Well we inspected over the girl's body and found a bad case of poison starting from her hands. It's a good thing you got her here as soon as you did or else she wouldn't have made it, you see we sucked out the poison inside her body that was causing all the issues; It's as simple as that." Hilda's face lit up as well as Mrs. Thorns from the good news that Rosa would be okay.

"We'll have to keep her in the ER for the time being to make sure she stays stable if you're okay with this?" Mrs. Thorn nodded and signed some papers, the nurse walked away and Mrs. Thorn turn back to Hilda, Hilda expected the worst but Mrs. Thorn's face was calm and smiling with tears of happiness in her eyes as she took Hilda into her embrace.

"I've misjudged you Hilda, I thought the idea of a woman dating my daughter was sick and immoral, I thought you wouldn't know how to treat her right and it would just never work out. But you proved me wrong, I made accusations on past feelings I once had when I was young and confused. You see I too was curious about my feelings towards the same gender when I was in high-school. Clearly it didn't go well with me and thought it was never meant to be for two women to love each other like a male and female could and I forced my thoughts onto my daughter without thinking how she feels. She's old enough to know what she wants now and I shouldn't control how she feels, she's happy with you and you clearly treat her well and showed it by going to the lengths of putting your own future on the line to keep her safe. Hilda darling, you have my blessing to be with my daughter."

Hilda started to cry as well and held Mrs. Thorn tightly as she comforted Hilda in her arms as she let out all the stress she had on her shoulders; she could finally be with Rosa again without worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright guys some heavy shit is going to be put down again after a happy feeling of recovery for Rosa, we figure out how exactly the poison got into Rosa's body and a heavy twist brings action into the peaceful Unova. Remember to fav and follow the story, thank you to the anon that reviewed earlyer yesterday I took your question and explained in the chapter, so everyone don't forget to leave a review and as always, enjoy the read! : )

* * *

Chapter 9

Rose's re-grow

After the incident with the poison they had Rosa moved to a smaller hospital in Aspertia City which was closer to her mother's home for the time being till she got better, of course Hilda visited when she could but had to clear up the kidnapping charges with Mrs. Thorn and had to work with the kids to make the money for her home which she owned but was backed up on some payments that she paid off, but with her savings; it was worth it. Hilda worked with the kids everyday now so she could make up the money for her and Rosa to live on and after work she would visit Rosa as she was weak to move but could still be talked to, Hilda would make her day every time she walked in with stories of what the kids did that day and some funny jokes too inappropriate to tell out loud. Hilda liked seeing Rosa smile even thought she knew Rosa was in pain, but it was her way of healing her slowly, after a will of talking visiting hours passed away and she ended off the night for Rosa and her with a kiss and said I love you to each other before Hilda left.

Hilda had to admit, during the night she felt pretty lonely again knowing that she was back home without Rosa in the night time, she had gotten so used to her being there that she couldn't fall asleep at night sometimes, affecting her mood a bit and her energy. She had dinner that night with was a nice salad like she was used to now from spending so much time in the cabin; after that she went to watch some sappy movies for a bit to have so feels before she went off to bed that night. She couldn't sleep again that night, the other side of the bed was empty and found herself trying to grab onto the nothingness next to her and she started to silently weep for a bit, she knew Rosa was okay but she wish that she could be there with her. She caught herself pleasuring herself again, slowly massaging her own breast and pinching her erect nipple lightly as she cooed gently thinking that Rosa was doing this to her, she slowly reached down her body by brushing her hand slowly down her chest, leaving goose bumps on the way down, and slowly reached down into her panties. She reaches down and placed her hand gently on her crotch and let out a tiny yelp from her lips as she get a little wet just from a brush of her hand, she started to slowly slick her crotch and let out a tiny moan from the feeling. She imagined what Rosa usually said when she was doing this to her, thinking how she would say, "You're so cute Hilda, does it feel good?" In the seductive voice she gives Hilda when they have sex, making Hilda blush every time and tell her to shut up all cutesy like which made her face flustered every time, Rosa was very aggressive when she's in bed from her normal docile nature which for some reason Hilda enjoyed greatly, it actually turned her on more as Rosa would tease her about that as well. Hilda got extremely from this and started to insert two of her fingers deep inside herself as she moaned loudly and clinched the bed sheets tightly from the intense feeling as her insides clamped town tightly on her fingers and she let out a long moan.

"I'm gonna cum I'm gonna-!" Just then the phone rang and scared her senseless and made her stop before orgasming, she got frustrated and put pants and a shirt knowing she was just in her underwear and answered the phone, the person on the other side was one of shock and disbelief that they would ever contact her; it was N.

"Hello there Hilda, long time no see." He said with a straight face and calm but cool voice that sent chills down Hilda's spine and gave him a sickening face.

"What the hell do you want N? I haven't seen any trace of you for 4 years and really didn't want to see you ever again for what you did working with the horrid man you call a father." Hilda spat in despise with every word as N looked at her with a still stern and calm face.

"Hilda I understand why you have hate for me still, you haven't heard my side of the story and haven't understood what happened after that day 4 years ago when you beat me and my father, going back after you beat me I found out that my dad was playing me like a puppet for he's false ideals about Pokémon, he just wanted them all released so he had no one apposing him when her took over the reigon. When you defeated the man it took a lot out of him, his pride and strength, he didn't truly recover from it but two years later he started up his organization again with his true intent right off the bat, of course I had nothing to do with it because I was not raised around those poor ideals and some of the team plasma members joined me and my ideals. Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about, I've heard recently that Rosa was in emergency care right now." Hilda gave him a sharp look when her heard Rosa's name.

"How do you know Rosa?" Hilda question and N had a facepalm moment.

"I knew her when I helped the girl take down my father, if you want to know and trust me you could even ask Rosa yourself tomorrow, but I want to talk to you both if you do so." Hilda looked skeptical about this but trusted him if Rosa did to have him by her side to save the world once again.

"Alright N, I'll give you a chance but it better not be anything fishy! I never really liked you even if your ideals were good at heart they still seemed poor." N nodded and shrugged.

"I guess you feel how you feel Hilda, you might not trust me much but I know that I trust you to help me. I'm going to leave now, I'll let you back to whatever that stuff you were doing before you answered…" N pointed over to the bed that now had a medium sized wet spot on the sheets and Hilda blushed deep red from furious embarrassment as she quickly hung up the phone, "Go fuck yourself N" she said to herself and awkwardly went back to bed.

The next morning Hilda got up early again and got dressed in her old wear from her journey which was her white tanktop and black vest, the jean shorts again were getting a little tight on her because she grew in the ass area so the jeans pressed up agents her ass showing off it all in detail, then she put on her black boots and walked down stairs and opened the front door to see that N was standing in front of it about to ring the doorbell. Hilda felt a little creped out that he knew where she lived without asking her but she shrugged off the feeling and saw that he didn't change one bit from last she saw, his white dressy shirt and his wrist bands covered his arms like normal, he wore his stereotypical hat and his pants were still the tan skinny jeans; the only difference she could see was that his face grew from boyish to a little bit manlier and his hair reached down to the end of his ass in a ponytail. N looked at Hilda sternly and bowed.

"Your carriage awaits my dear. " He pointed over to the Hydreigon in her yard that she got really pissy about because it was messing up her grass, not for the fact that a giant fucking Pokémon was standing in her yard and people are staring at it.

"Fine but you know you're a fucking idiot you know. I'll point out the way to the hospital." N nodded and ignored the insults she normally gets from Hilda when she sees him and they both got on the dragon, flying swiftly away to Aspertia City. Hydreigon was very quick because it only took then 5 minutes to get to their location which was 10 minutes faster then she would normally get their on her own so she had to complement the Pokémon, but not to N; he didn't take much care and didn't want the complements. N whispered into the Pokémon's ear and it nodded, flying away into the sky, Hilda knew what happened; N doesn't keep his Pokémon in poke balls and lets them do their own thing and run free and they love him for this and would do anything for him. The two walked into the hospital waiting room and walked up to the lady at the counter.

"Excuse me is it alright if we could see Rosa Thorn for a bit?" Hilda sked as the lady's face lit up.

"Why of course! She's looking forward to seeing you Hilda, she talks about you all the time, I'm glad you treat her so well." The lady nudged and made Hilda blush and N laugh slightly.

"Heck if you wanted to she could check out today, she's made a fully recovery from her poisoning incident, once we figured out that the thorn came from a Cacturne's body which was found out to be very poisonous when the Pokémon is aggravated and attacks others in its rage, the Pokémon that got hit by it was the one you two picked up and it still had a thorn stuck in its body." Hilda was glad to know the source now of what happened and said thank you to the lady; Hilda and N both walked into Rosa's room Rosa was so happy to see Hilda walk in she didn't even notice N behind her till Hilda said something.

"Rosa apparently N has something to ask of us." Hilda told her and Rosa looked up at the boy.

"Oh? Well whatcha got for us N'ybooboo?" Rosa said in a teasing way that made him blush with irritation by the pet name she gave him years back, making Hilda kind of growly see that he clearly liked Rosa.

"Y-yes well I wanted to ask of your help that I know only you two can help seeing as you've both been training together the past two almost three years now and I know your expertise could help." Hilda and Rosa leaned in to hear him.

"There's been an issue arising that some high official leaders from others regions criminal organizations have been talking to each other and plotting an attack starting here in Unova and it's scheduled for sometime this week." The two girls gasped in shock by these facts and started to worry about the regions safety.

"Well do you know who's running it all?" Asked Hilda and N nodded silently and held his head in shame.

"Of course I do, I have men on the inside of his organization that tell me everything; it's the beast I once called my father." He shivered at the thought and went on. "He got the leaders of team rocket, magma, aqua, and galactic to join him in this feat by promising them land, money and power."

"Those sick basterds!" Hilda yelled as Rosa calmed her love down by holding her hand.

"Oh trust me I know how you feel, all the people of the land and the Pokémon as well; all these lives will be at stack if this goes well for them! That's why I've been going to some of the best trainers of the world, in Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. And from this region I have come for you two knowing how great your skills are and experiencing them close up. Will you help me in this mission?" Hilda looked over at Rosa who nodded her head in agreement and Hilda looked back at N.

"For this moment, I will work with you as a team, but if you do anything crazy I will take you down."

"Of course Hilda I will accept this." They both shook hands and Rosa smiled, Hilda looked over at her and smiled back.

"Common Rosa we're going to check you out of here and move you back into my place now. IF that's okay to do for now as we wait for the plan to go in effect?" Hilda asked N and he nodded his head.

"This will be fine sense the others won't be here for three days, I'll call you when everyone is here and ready to move. Till then I say goodbye for now." N walked out of the room and left the two girls alone in the room; I guess the peace in Unova was going to be stirred once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys sorry for the late chapter, been really busy with my life so I haven't had time or motivation to write, but thats changed and here it is, another pointless lemon! Woot! its kind of a- well you'll see, sorry if this wasn't the kind of chapter you were expecting but oh well, read, fav, follow and review and as always, enjoy. : )

* * *

Chapter 10

Rose's get repotted and dressed?

IT took a bit before they could check Rosa out of the hospital due to them saying it be better if a family member checked her out, but they managed after a bit of waiting, this just meant that they could live together again without worry. It was going to take time for them to settle in again at Hilda's home due to having to transfer her stuff back from her mother's home, but it's all worth it in the end. It took a long time to get everything settled in, unpacking Rosa's boxes and putting her belongings away where they used to be at previously. Rosa and Hilda looked at each other and smiled knowing they could peacefully live together again without disapproval or of fear from the law, though the thought of what was to come in a week kind of loomed over both their heads; just why would Ghetsis be planning this shit again after being crushed twice, better yet why is he trying to attract attention from the region's best of the best? Hilda pondered this on the couch in the living room, resting from moving all the boxes and clutter into storage and such of where it needed to be, Rosa being in the other room putting up her clothes into the big closet of the master bedroom.

Hilda wondered and wondered what it could be that his ultimate motive could be, could it be that Ghetsis wants all the best fighters to leave their regions so the criminal leaders can send their grunts to terrorize their places of being? Hilda was fearful of what could be to come as she felt the embrace of two arms from behind.

"Are you okay my master?" Hilda heard a voice coo in her ear.

"I should be fine I'm just thinking about the-"Hilda paused and thought about what was just said to her, did she just get called master? Hilda turned around and her jaw dropped and her face went beat red seeing Rosa behind her dressed in a cutesy maid cosplay.

"R-rosa what are you wearing?!" Hilda squeaked out slightly almost unable to speak from seeing this sexy sight.

"Oh this little old thing master? It's nothing special really." Rosa teased as she spun around, the cosplay was a standard maid outfit that any typical anime would show you, the only difference was that the main color was red and had the standard white apron and white frills; the other difference was the skirt was dangerously short to the point where if she slightly bent down you could see the red lace panties she had on underneath it. The top of the outfit showed off her slight cleavage which made Hilda go wild and red of the face.

"R-rosa why are you calling me master…?" Hilda asked shyly as Rosa blushed slightly and smiled.

"I am master's personal maid for the day, you seemed a little stressed out right now about the situation and I wanted to release some of master's stress." Rosa said as she brushed up onto Hilda's breasts with her hand as she held Hilda from behind; this made Hilda shyly moan from the gentle feeling of her hand.

"Right now I am at master's command, what do you wish for me to do?" she cooed into Hilda's ear as her face went even redder than before.

"I-I would like you to serves master's breasts." Hilda asked shyly and wondered why she was so embarrassed by all of this and how Rosa can change from quiet and docile girl to a kinky girl when they did sexual things together. Rosa complied as her master commanded and straddled Hilda, pulling off her vest and lifting up her white tank top with her bra, exposing her breasts and nipples, Rosa giggled slightly and started to play with Hilda's nipples which made Hilda coo gently.

"Master's nipples are getting hard, do you like my touch?" Rosa asked and started to gently such on Hilda's left breast nipple.

"Y-yes my servant it feels so good…" Hilda moaned a little loudly from the intence sucking Rosa was doing, getting her other breast massaged in the possess; a light gushing sound could be heard from Hilda's shorts.

"I can hear master getting wet down there, would you like me to serves that area as well?" Rosa teasingly cooed into Hilda's ear and Hilda nodded her head in approval, getting even shyer as Rosa got off of Hilda and spread her legs open. Rosa went up to Hilda's shorts and started to unzip them with her mouth, unbuttoning them and exposing Hilda's black lace panties that made Rosa blush and giggle seeing knowing they looked really good on her; this made Hilda blush more.

"Master you're already wet down here." Rosa teased Hilda as she went to face level with Hilda and gently reaching into Hilda's shorts with her hand, gently rubbing her soaked panties at her crotch, this made Hilda moan very loud and clench a pillow beside her. Rosa giggled by Hilda's cute moans which made Hilda a little fussy and swayed Rosa closer to her, Rosa complied and got closer as she sat back down onto Hilda's lap, still rubbing her crotch gently.

"Master now wanted to touch her servant a bit; I can already see a wet spot on your own panties." Hilda whispered into Rosa's ear, making her beat red as Hilda's hand started to rub the wet spot on Rosa's panties, making Rosa moan as well. Hilda started to breath heavy and so did Rosa as they got faster and faster into the rubbing until Hilda got frustrated.

"I-I want more my servant!" Hilda yelled out in a moan as she pinned Rosa to the couch making Rosa blush more as Hilda pulled down the top of Rosa's outfit to expose her breasts, Hilda also pulled off her own shorts and panties, exposing her wet thighs and crotch to the air. Hilda pulled off Rosa's panties as well and whispered into Rosa's ear.

"I'm taking charge from now on my servant." Hilda was getting really into this kind of play now as Rosa nodded her head shyly, clearly losing her dominance.

"D-do what you please my master." She shyly said as Hilda got even more flustered by this, Hilda grabbed onto Rosa's legs and pressed her crotch right up onto Rosa's and they both gently moaned from the feeling.

"I'm going to start moving now." Hilda told Rosa as she nodded back to her, Hilda grinded her crotch roughly up and down on Rosa's and they both got really loud from moaning passionately, Hilda started to massage Rosa's breast gently and Rosa started to breath heavy under every moan.

"Master! Master you're making me feel so good!" Rosa cried out in pleasure as Hilda got faster in her grinding.

"I'm glad I'm making you feel so good right now." Hilda cooed out with little moans being held back at that time, getting even rougher and moaning even more.

"M-master I'm going to cum!" Rosa screamed out as Hilda could feel Rosa's crotch get slicker, making Hilda even more sensitive down their.

"Y-yes me two, I'm going to cum!" Hilda got faster and rougher and went down, kissing Rosa's lips passionately as they both held each other tightly and moaning under the kiss; they both orgasimed. Hilda and Rosa broke the kiss and breathed heavy as they laid on the couch together, Hilda smiled at Rosa and she returned the smile as they both giggled.

"So my little love, you're into maid play huh?" Hilda teased as Rosa went back to her cute docile side.

"S-shush hun…" Rosa blushed hard, "I hope you enjoyed that though hun…" Rosa said shyly and Hilda held her close.

"Of course I did babe, just a bit of a shock after thinking and moving all day, you tired this girl out!" Hilda laughed as Rosa giggle.

"So what were you thinking about before our little fiasco just now?" Rosa questioned as Hilda snapped out of the laugh.

"I was thinking about what kind of plan Ghetsis was bringing up this time."

"Oh I see, what were you thinking?" Rosa questioned.

"Well my love I was thinking that he wanted the regions unmanned by bringing all the crime bosses over to our region knowing full well N was going to bring help from the other four regions, leaving grunts from the criminal groups to terrorize as they go."

Rosa was slightly shocked yet wondered why Hilda thought this. "Hilda hunny I'm sure the unmanned region part is a bunch of pooy, there's a reason besides gym battles that the gym leader's exist, they're also here to protect the land in emergencies, don't stress about that part and focus on our task on hand." Rosa played with Hilda's hair as she nodded.

"I guess you're right babe, we need to get back into shape with our Pokémon and our bodies again if we want to stand a chance up against Ghetsis and the other leaders, we don't know what the others are capable of so we have to be prepared for anything." Rosa nodded.

"Of course hun, let's start up on it tomorrow though; I just want to relax back in on my first day back in your home love." Rosa snuggled in and Hilda gladly accepted the idea, holding Rosa tightly in her arms; their future is going to be fruitful but rough.


	11. Chapter 11

Well heres a long one guys, chapter 11 consist of plot plot and more plot. Hearing what some old Characters have changed through the years of the pokemon universe and how weird and creepy they became. Sorry if the ending seemed to be a little rushed, but I hope you fav and follow this story, write a quick review for me and as always, enjoy! : )

Chapter 11

Roses need plans and protection too

It was early in the morning after Hilda woke up early on the couch fully naked next to Rosa still in her maid cosplay, Hilda blushed lightly from last night's fruitful events. Hilda got up from the couch and walked up to their room, taking her clothes with her and throwing them in a hamper, she went over to grab a new outfit for today. She picked out some workout shorts that were almost knee length in the color of blue, a white tie-shirt a blue workout jacket to match the shorts. Hilda went back downstairs and looked over at the still sleeping Rosa when she walked into the room, Hilda smiled lightly and thought of how cute she looked in her sleep; Hilda then walked over to the video phone in the room and dialed a number onto the screen and a little Pidgy appeared on the screen to tell her the call was going through, when an image popped up onto the screen it was the face of N.

"Why good morning Hilda, awake early as normal I see." N greeted her and she huffed lightly.

"Yes well it's a good habit to wake up early if you didn't know." Hilda got slightly fussy, "I didn't call for small talk N, I wanted to know how the search was going for the top trainers in each region was going so far." N raised his green eyebrows and smiled lightly.

"It's going fairly well compared to how it I thought it would turn out, I've visited Hoenn first and found the two trainers named Brendan and May in the same little town, I asked them to help me out in this situation knowing they've had issues in their region with Team Magma and Aqua, I've traveled through the night and have made it to the region of Sinnoh to find the ones named Dawn and Lucas. How's the prep work on your end going?" N asked as Hilda was a little reluctant to answer.

"Well we really haven't started working yet…" Hilda trailed off a bit as she said that, N looking at her a little confused.

"Well that doesn't seem like you Hilda, what have you been doing besides getting your-" N paused as he saw Rosa in a maid outfit in the background of Hilda's side; his face went red instantly.

"O-oh I see, that's what you've been doing this whole time…" N replied to his sight and Hilda noticed and turned beat red just realizing she was in the shot.

"Wait that not what you think; Wait, why are you staring at my woman?!" Hilda went from embarrassed to furiously bitchy and protective, N got a little scared and started to studder.

"I-I didn't mean to see Hilda, she's just in the shot of the video feed so I can't help but see…. So that's the kind of stuff you guys are into…" N assumed as Hilda got even redder.

"T-that's not true, what do you take me as a pervert?!" Hilda got flustered and N got a little more reserved.

"N-no Hilda I just…. I don't know!" N stuttered more, "I-I was just making an observation…. A-anyway that's not the point, I've found the town with Dawn and Lucas in it-"From the background of N's side you could hear two small voices.

"N child why are you blushing so much, did you see something hot and sexy?" N looked up and got a little nervous, "N-no it's nothing really!"

"Oh common man don't leave me hanging here, I want to see, bro to bro!" A man's voice could be heard from N's side.

"No Brendan I will not show you anything even if it was something!" N protested as Brendan's face came up on the screen, the man must have been in he's mid twenties now, maybe twenty five at this point, his face looked a lot more mature then it used to and had a five o'clock shadow on it, but he still looked that same way he did when he was younger but again with broader features.

"Why if it isn't Hilda! How have you been my lady?" Brendan said a little suductivly, "I haven't spoken to you sense you beat Ghetsis for the first time. How have things been, you got yourself a man yet?" Brendan asked as Hilda awkwardly looked at him knowing full well he hasn't heard yet.

"No Brendan I haven't got myself a man and I'm no-" Hilda got interrupted by him.

"Well Hilda if you're looking for a man I'd be happy to be the guy!" He flaunted as Hilda facepalmed herself.

"If you'd let me finish Brendan, I was going to say I wasn't interested in looking for a man. Ever." Hilda got a little fussy again and Brendan looked a little confused.

"What do you mean my little angel?" Brendan cooed as both N and Hilda looked at him in a manner that would be said outloud as "Are you fucking serious?" N whispered into Brendan's ear and pointed to Rosa on the couch in her little maid outfit, she had shifted slightly in her sleep and she was talking gently in her sleep saying "I love you Hilda" gently, making all three of them blush deep red.

"O-oh I didn't know she was into that kind if stuff." Brendan said as N told him he thought the same was; Hilda got even pissier.

"You guys are assholes!" Hilda screamed as it made the two men jump slightly.

"Well I'm sorry Hilda I just didn't expect you to be into women… It has been two years sense I've seen you so things were bound to change, I have to say you did catch a looker there Hilda." Brendan slightly drooled as Hilda blushed and got angry.

"S-shut your trap Brendan…" Hilda said as Rosa slightly shifted upwards and looked around, seeing N on the phone and she smiled.

"Oh, well good morning N! And good morning to you my beautiful little flower." Rosa cooed as she got up and wrapped her arms around Hilda's hips from behind, resting her chin onto Hilda's shoulder and cuddling up to her which made Hilda blush deep red and made the boys blush as well seeing such a scene in front of them.

"R-rosa not now… They can see both of us you know…" Hilda whispered into her ear as Rosa turned deep red.

"O-oh! Oh jess! I'm still in this outfit!" Rosa got extremely embarrassed and ran off to go change. Everyone went silent and nothing was said; Hilda spoke up.

"It's best I hang up now." Everyone agreed to this and the call ended, at this point Hilda couldn't take much of that to begin with and was deep red from that moment, its not like she wasn't used to being greeted like that in the morning from Rosa but when it happened in front of others and in such an outfit Rosa was wearing I'm sure anyone would be embarrassed. Rosa came back down in her training gear which was a lot like Hilda's, but in the color red, and walked awkwardly over to Hilda.

"I-is the call over?" She asked nervously as Hilda nodded to her to reassure Rosa's confidence, but she still looked a bit down.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of the guys Hilda, I just didn't-" Rosa's words got interrupted by Hilda, bringing up her face and giving Rosa a loving kiss, making Rosa blush and her eyes lit up. Hilda gently brushed her hands in the back of Rosa's hair and caresses her cheek lovingly as they continued to kiss; Rosa was slowly closing her eyes and turning into butter in Hilda's arms, wrapping hers around Hilda. Hilda broke the kiss and looked into Rosa's love struck eyes and smiled.

"Rosa babe, I didn't mind you doing that this morning, you didn't know the video was on so its not your fault love, don't worry." Hilda assured her as Rosa shyly nodded and blushed more.

"Hilda I love you." Rosa said as she held onto Hilda close, Hilda petted the back of Rosa's head.

"I love you two Rosa." Hilda cooed as Rosa got a bit bashful. The loving moment went on for a bit, but slowly died down from the two starting to work out their bodies again, Hilda helping Rosa out when she struggled knowing full well she wasn't still at her strongest after the thorn incident, but none the less they worked out and never felt better. Afterwards they went out onto the beach and trained their Pokémon with a few battle with each other and some local trainers in the area. Clearly the only two people that could handle their power were each other so others weren't much of a challenge at this point. They both did this till late at night, being sweaty and exhausted they took a shower together just knowing it was faster and much more enjoyable then doing it alone, afterwards they pretty much didn't wear clothing to bed anymore knowing hey their both girls and lovers so what's the need for clothes? They snuggled in warmly to each other's bodies and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Two days were left as Hilda got up early once again to call N and see his status update on his search.

"Well I met up with Dawn and Lucas, Lucas was easy to persuade into joining us but Dawn was being a bit of a pain wondering what she would get out of all this work. I swear sometimes she a bit of a bratty bitch if you ask me…" N told Hilda as every time Hilda talked to N more and more of his personality opened up to her; now she saw why Rosa trusted him so much, he wasn't much of a bad guy, hell he's just like a normal teen if you asked Hilda even if he was twenty two.

"What did you say about me over there N?!" Dawns voice was heard in the background and N got a bit jumpy, "Don't worry I said nothing about you Dawn!" His voice cracked as she got grumpy, "Yeah well whatever veggie head!" N grumbled when he was called that and brushed it off after a bit.

"Well Hilda I'm heading over to the Jhoto region now and almost there now in search for two individuals named Ethan and Chris, I've heard these two have grow a lot in the years and are from what I'm told at the age of thirty now. One is a professional capturer and professor and the other is the current champ in the new separate league for Jhoto so finding them won't be too hard, I'll however be spending most of the time finding the last two individuals…" N's voice kind of trailed off and Hilda looked at him questioningly.

"Why would they be so hard to find N?" Hilda questioned as N shook his head.

"Reason why is even at the age of thirty five, one of them is still out in the region of Kanto training all the time, neglecting his duties as Pokémon league champ in that region. The other individual normally has to step in for him and take charge even with his duties as a gym leader in the region." Hilda looked astonished that people are this dedicated even in older age to Pokémon and training them.

"The two men from that region would be named Red and Blue, these two are considered the strongest trainers known in this world and have been training their whole lives, one is even the grandson of the famous professor Oak himself." Hilda's face lit up.

"You mean hes the son of the man that created the pokedex?! Amazing!"

"Of course he is, and his grandson is just a brilliant as he himself. Ah! I've landed in Newbark Town and I'm going to meet with Ethan and Chris, call me back later today and I'll give you an update on how it goes." Hilda nodded and hung up the phone and walked off back into the bedroom, it was now ten o'clock and she knew Rosa was waking up right now. Hilda opened the door and Rosa was just sitting up from the bed still in her birthday suit just because they were both naked when they slept. He breasts lightly jiggled and Hilda blushed slightly seeing this.

"Good morning love." Rosa cooed out lovingly as Hilda turned beat red.

"Good morning darling." Hilda cooed back as she slipped back into their bed and pinned Rosa onto the bed, kissing her lovingly and making Rosa blush and moan under her breath, god is Rosa cute! Hilda brushed Rosa's hair that was down all down and a little messy from sleep but Hilda didn't mind because she found this cute for some reason, and Rosa didn't seem to care ether. The laid in the bed for what seemed like an hour and just kissed and cuddle.

"Hey Rosa how about we spend today just fucking around and leave the training for the last day, how's that sound?" Hilda asked ad Rosa nodded her head in agreement as they both got out of the bed and put on some cutesy outfits for on the town, Hilda wore a red plaid skirt with a white tank top undershirt and a see-through black shirt that has slits open just under the shoulder areas but was still a long sleeve shirt and attached to the shirt, all this with black boots and Rosa wore a frilly mini skirt that was pink in color and a sleeveless pink frill top with a small white lace jacket over it that only went half way down to her hips, the shirt exposed her cleavage and she wore thigh high socks that were white with frills at the end with little pink bows to decorate the thigh highs. The girls both had their hair down for the day but still done up so it didn't look as if they both just got out of bed, Hilda's hair was curled at the ends and Rosa's hair was all straight but still stuck outwards in a lot of spots to make a cool looking straight spiky look to it.

The two girls raised each other out the door and set out for the town once again like they did the day they confessed to each other on the beach, being it close to dinner time they waited to eat, in the meantime though they tried their hands at karaoke, Hilda singing awkwardly and Rosa singing so beautifully that angels would cry from hearing it. Hilda gawked at Rosa's beauty and how much fun she was having, Hilda was glad to have made her happy. Next they went to a nice poetry club that was in the underground parts of Undella Town that was also part coffee shop that Hilda found a year back just exploring all the parts of town, it was a nice little joint with black walls and floor with nice mood lighting which made the atmosphere better. Hilda and Rosa walked in, Rosa not seeming to be the kind of girl to be there but by Hilda's side they idea was washed from others minds. Rosa took some orders for the both of them in the shop and walked out, seeing Hilda picked a spot for them in front of the stage she walked over and whispered in her ear, "One second babe I'll be right back okay?" Hilda nodded and Rosa walked off to the corner to the man with the drums, she pulled out a piece of paper and showed the man, he shook his head and shooed her onto the stage, Hilda looked confused at this point and wondered what Rosa was doing now. Rosa stood up and read off the paper.

The snow is pure and white,

But not when blood is spilled in red.

One little prick from a sharp thorn,

has turned the pure white to the darkest black.

The purple spell has toxiced my body and is making me weak,

I fear for my life and my love ones are starting to weep.

Life is slipping away and my vision goes from dark to bright,

Is that light heaven or life?

I hear so many voices and some are faint,

All I know is I'm suffering and I need some help.

I've been shifted and lifted and been through light and dark,

My blood has been shifted and replaced and I started to feel no pain.

My vision came to and I saw those that I loved,

Family, friends and even the one who saved my life, the love of my life.

My live went from a faint fire to a burning flame,

Because of the one who gave me the light to live.

Rosa read of the words and the crowd was silent, Hilda started to ball a bit as some others also had tears in their eyes, they could feel the spirit in her words, the struggle she faced and the passion of her love for those to her that are close to her. Everyone did the stereotypical thing and snapped their fingers after she was done. Rosa stepped down from the stage and went to Hilda and wrapped her arms around Hilda lovingly as Hilda gently petted her head and gently wept, Rosa comforting her the whole time.

"Do not cry love, I wrote this out of the heart and not of pain, but of something of hope and knowing that I'm here today love."

Hilda nodded and kissed Rosa on the cheek; they both smiled and enjoyed the poems others have wrote as they had their coffee. They stayed for a long time and enjoyed every second of it, but left after some time due to Rosa getting a bit peckish, so they both left for dinner at home. They sat at home and had a lovely dinner with each other and talked about life and how they felt. Just as they finished the phone rang in the living room, Hilda walked over and answered to the familiar face of N.

"Alright what's the update there on your side N?" Hilda asked as the picture came in..

"Well we've talked and explained the situation to the two individuals and have come together on the topic, they will be joining us on this battle."

"Well that's good news, how did you convince them?" Asked Hilda in a manner of disbelief.

"Well… I had to tell the one named…. Ethan was it? That there was going to be plenty of young women for him to be accompanied with, and Chris is tagging along so he doesn't get into any trouble with you guys."

"O-oh I see… well that seems like a lot of… hassle for these two?" Hilda awkwardly said as she imagined a weird guy she barely knows hit on her darling Rosa, getting a little pissy about the idea.

"Well its worth it in the end, their skills are necessary for this and we could always us the extra help." Told N as Hilda shook her head.

"I guess you're right, is their anyway you can show me what they look like right now?" Hilda asked with curiosity wanting to know what the creepy perv looked like, N called over for Ethan and a man with a half sweatshirt and long sleeve shirt combo top on and some blue jeans, the man had a short spiky black hair cut and some manly scruff on his lower face which was all well defined in itself.

"Well looky looky here, we have a cutey on the phone already! Where do you find these girls N you lucky dog you!" Ethan exclaimed as Hilda cringed slightly and just smiled awkwardly.

"Um yes well… This is Hilda you see, she and the other girl I talked about Rosa are in a gay relationship with eachother… " N told Ethan as he went a little red.

"O-oh well… I see, I hope you have some single girl for me then little N!" He chuckled out as he got hit in the back of the head by a shoe that was thrown.

"Now what did I tell you Ethan?! Stop being a creep!" A woman with nice long blue hair that parted out at the ends walked over to the screen, she had blue spectacles on and ruby lipstick on, fitting for a beautiful women in her thirties. She wore a white lab coat and a blue shirt and skirt that were plain but she wore black stockings under that.

"Ow Chris that hurt to crazy woman!" Ethan yelled as Chris threw her other heel at him.

"I'll stop when you stop being such a fucking creep!" Chris yelled back as N shook his head in annoyance.

"Well I guess you met Chris now as well. She's nicer then this I can assure you that. Okay to save time guys we have to head out tonight to find the last two people alright?" Ethan and Chris stopped fighting and nodded their heads, May and Brendan walk into sight and they all left the house.

"Now we go off to find the two called Blue and Red, again the location of Blue is known but from what I was told Ethan has recently seen Red atop Mount Silver and we will check their first, until then I will talk with you later Hilda." Hilda nodded and hung up the phone, Rosa walking over and wrapping her arms around Hilda's hips.

"What a perv that guy is." Rosa commented.

"You can say that much babe." Hilda laughed lightly.

The two girls went to bed that night as they normally did in the nude and snuggled in tight till morning came along and Hilda got up at seven as normal, but this time Rosa got up as well which shocked Hilda.

"Since when are you up this early hun?" Hilda asked as Rosa yawned loudly.

"Well I thought since you got up this early I should as well so we could start training early." Rosa yawned out and Hilda laughed lightly.

"Well lets just hope you can stay awake through it all!" Hilda chuckled more as Rosa got all huffy.

They both walked downstairs and into the living room after getting dressed in their normal clothes and chose to call N once again to get an update.

"Alright whats the sich N?" Hilda asked as N picked up.

"Well it's a mission complete so far about finding everyone, I went to get Blue and found him in the league as we thought and then we headed up to Mount Silver as you can see behind me." He was right because in the background a little fire was build in a cave nearby in a big white snowy area uptop a mountain, you could see a bunch of people around the fire and a strange red dot around a little electric surge.

"We have found Red up on this mountain and trust me hes been up here for a long time training so…. Hes a bit of a anti social butterfly right now, poor guy doesn't even say a word."

"Well its just good that you found everyone, are you heading here right now after heading out?" Hilda asked.

"Yes of course, we head out now and I'll see you two soon." They both hung up and Rosa walked over.

"Well hun, shall we train as we wait for them?" Hilda nodded and walked into their front yard, they spent most of the time training that day till nightfall. They stopped to notice a little flock of flying Pokémon land into their yard, one was a Tropious, another was a Skarmory and the last one was a Charizard and those that were on them were all the legends themselves, the pokedex crew.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long wait of the chapter guys, and to tell you the truth I kind of wrote myself into a hole last chapter so this one is very awkward chapter that I really didn't know how to write fairly well, hope its good for you guys though because personally I kind of hate this chapter due to obvious "Reds story" part is poorly witten... BUT! I hope you enjoy, fav, follow and review and as always, try to enjoy? : )

Chapter 12

Longest living roses go on.

It was almost something you would read out of a book this sight, it was one of legends and almost unbelievable. Off the Tropious was four different people which looked to be Dawn, May, Brendon and Lucas, Dawn and Lucas haven't changed much from previous years besides from their above ages from Hilda and Rosa which were twenty three. However the ones that changed are Brendon and May, they've seen Brendon previously but not May, she wore her hair longer now in a more mature fashion and still wore her little bandana on her head to keep it all in one place, other than that not much has changed on her person besides getting a bit taller. From atop the Skarmory the duo Kris and Ethan who seemed like they had a great time on the way there because they seemed really really drunk by this point and struggled to walk off the bird and stumbled about as they walked, Hilda looked at them and just said in her head, "What lightweights they are." The more refined of the lot was on the Charizard, those that were on it were N, Blue and the legend himself Red, Blue was just as he was when he started his journey, but more mature then before and a little scruff around his face and more well build then before but not in a muscular way. Red was a very muscular man at age thirty five, not too much were its overbearing but to where it made all the girls around him gawk and stare, it looks like he had just shaven for the first time in years and it most likely has been years knowing how long he might have been on mount silver, he is significantly larger than everyone around him, a good 5 inches or so and wore his typical outfit everyone knows him for, speaking of which everyone was wearing what they wore on their journeys just for this occasion, just tailored a bit for their new body shapes. The one thing that never seemed to shape too differently was his face which still stayed a bit childish but a teenage look to it, he must really have been taking care of himself on the mountain.

N walked up to Hilda and Rosa silently and smiled.

"Whelp here they are! I got everyone we need for this, tomorrow we head out to the spot we've seen the villains at but tonight we well relax and enjoy ourselves to ease up the tension." N told them as Hilda looked confused.

"You didn't tell me to prepare for a party! Not sure if you didn't know but I'm still underage to buy any form of alcohol that most people here would want." Hilda said as Kris and Ethan took off some boxes off the Pokémon they rode here on.

"Not to worry my dear! We took the liberty of buying it for you!" Ethan shouted with a hiccup, Hilda looking at him with an irritated look.

"You do know I have nabors that live here, stop shouting and bring your stuff inside."

Everyone they brought their luggage and brought it inside, returning their Pokémon to their balls and laughing light heartedly besides from the obvious three serious ones who stuck together talking about the plans for tomorrows events. Inside the house everyone was relaxing around the living room and talking with each other, drinking together and having a blast like nothing was going on, Hilda envied them for their carefree thoughts sense she was worried about what's to come and protecting Rosa from danger. Hilda was sitting next to Rosa and Rosa was holding onto Hilda's arm which made Hilda smile; Red looked over at them in silence, then got up and tapped on Hilda's shoulder. Hilda looked up at the man before her and was a little intimidated by his size, but he gave her a smile and gestured her to follow him; so Hilda complied and followed the man into the kitchen. As they walked in, Red turned to her and opened his mouth.

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this?" Red asked her in a deep soothing voice that shocked her just hearing him talk.

"What do you mean Red…?" Hilda awkwardly asked him as he shook his head.

"I mean being involved in this battle, are you really prepared to go through with it?"

"Of course I do! It involves my region and it's in my region, so of course I want to-" Red interrupted her and spoke more.

"Hilda what I mean is you have someone you love if your life and she's involved in this battle as well. I can see it in your eyes that you want her safe and that will distract you from doing your best in this battle, if you worry about her in the situation at hand you can not only cause harm to her, but yourself as well. When one has a distraction in battle it will cause you to focus on nothing but their well being and will prevent clear thinking on your part, so I'll ask you again. Are you really ready for this battle?"

Hilda stood there in silence, she never thought of it that way and wanted safety for Rosa, but she wanted safety for her region and her people of Unova. Red stood there and looked at her, he was a smart man even after being alone for so long, he's had so long to connect with the world spiritually and find his way, he can fight clearly without restriction because he doesn't have that special someone to protect in the fight.

"What makes you such an expert in this field Red… How would you know?" Hilda finally said and Red gave her a blank stare.

"That's because I've already lost my love in a battle." Hilda's heart dropped when she hear him say this, Red stayed calm and collect.

"It was years and years ago when it happened, it was when I turned eighteen years old and I was working as the Kanto league champion and was called upon one day about a situation involving the what was supposed to be the disbanded Team Rocket. A situation that cost many lives including a young girl by the name of Yellow. I won't go into details but it devastated me completely as I held her in my arms and hearing the truth from her half dead lips, I was a very oblivious young kid and didn't see things quickly besides from battling so when I met her I always thought she was a boy. Hilda I'm just telling you this for your mental happiness."

Red walked away as Hilda was left in the kitchen alone, tears in the eyes. She might have to force Rosa to stay behind anyway she could. Hilda dried her tears and headed back into the living room with everyone else who seemed to have calmed down and some have passed out, Rosa was talking random things with the girls that were still awake as they slurred every word and Rosa just awkwardly laughed, Hilda walked back to Rosa's side and held her around the waist, burying her face into her neck. Rosa questioned what was wrong but Hilda stayed silent. Hilda and Rosa helped make some places for everyone in the living room to sleep and those that were still up were Hilda, Rosa and N who talked in the dark under candle light so they wouldn't disturb anyone else.

"What's bothering you Hilda, I've noticed a change in your mood tonight." N inspected Hilda as she looked away silently, Rosa still being concerned herself.

"Come now Hilda, tell us what's on your mind, whatever it is it should be fine hun." Rosa told Hilda as she laid her hand on Hilda's atop the table, Hilda slightly flinching and worry struck her face.

"Rosa. I'd like it if you stayed behind and waited for us to come back instead of being put on the front lines." Rosa gave her a shocked look and rejected the idea.

"How could you ask me to do that, to just sit around and wonder if you're okay and if you'll come back?!" N tried to ask her to lower her voice but she ignored him, clearly in a fit of rage not known from her.

"Hilda there's no way in hell I'm being left behind even if you convince to agree with the idea!" Hilda sat there in silence and took the verbal lashing but turned to her after.

"It's so I don't have to risk your life or lose what I hold dear to me. You have a longer life ahead of you than I do, I promise I'll come back to you but I don't want to put you in any harm Rosa." Rosa quickly stood up and slapped Hilda across the face, forcing Hilda backwards onto the ground, looking up to Rosa seeing tears streaming down her face and running up the stairs into their bedroom, locking the door behind her. N sighed silently to himself and looked down at Hilda.

"You know you can be a bit of a man sometimes, in a sense that you can't read another woman well sometimes." Hilda got a little pissy but felt he was right. "Hilda I'd like to ask," N talked on, "why the sudden change of heart about her going with us on this mission?" Hilda looked away and N didn't wait for a response from her.

"It's about what Red told you in the kitchen earlier wasn't it? I was listening in you know." Hilda looked at him angrily for snooping on others conversations but he stopped her again. "Hilda do you honestly want to know what happened to the poor girl? She dodged a rouge blast from a brainwashed Rayquaza on a mission in Hoenn when her, Red and Blue went to help Brendon and May with a situation years back, Rayquaza use a hyper beam which Yellow dodged by getting carried by her Butterfree, but the blast hit a rock formation nearby and broke off a huge rock that crushed the poor girl to death. Red was devastated from this and after that day no one has seen him sense till now at least." Hilda was now back into her chair and couldn't speak from all that she was told today.

"Hilda I know it seems like you should take his advice because yes it's true that anything can happen that you can't prevent, but don't take he's words to heart, don't let his experiences change your mind about this because trust me the girl got out of worse situations on her own without their help just he wished he could do something about it." N left her alone with these words and went off to bed, Hilda was left alone to think about the hurtful things she must have said to her love and what could be done to fix this. Hilda herself thought up what to do and went off to sleep herself.

The next morning Hilda got up early like she normally did and went upstairs from the guest bedroom she was sleeping in and knocked on the master bedroom door.

"Rosa are you awake?" She asked softly as the door slightly opened to a much red faced Rosa who was crying most of the night.

"What do you want Hilda?" She asked grumpily not wanting to see her right now.

"I came to say I was sorry Rosa, I had no right to tell you what you should do in this situation and neglected to give your side some thought. I was afraid, I didn't want to lose you if something bad were to happen." The stood in silence and Rosa was ready to burst. Hilda was waiting for it and felt a rough smack on her cheek again which she expected, but afterwards she was held into a warm embrace which shocked Hilda.

"Hilda you can be such a ass sometimes… But I still love you and get you're afraid of what's to come but trust when I said I'd be more afraid of what would happen to you if I wasn't there to save your life. All I want is for us to be there for each other like we promised we'd do, okay?" Hilda looked at Rosa and nodded, and Rosa gave her a loving kiss to the lips. The both heard clapping in the hallway which of course was revealed to be N.

"Gosh I love happy endings! Or is this a begin-" just then Hilda punched the man in the gut angrily.

"Damn it N stop stalking my private conversations or I will get caveman Red to knock your teeth out!" Hilda yelled as N collapsed onto the floor and pointed up to show the Red was with him at that moment, making Hilda jump and scared for a second, but Red didn't seem to care about the comment just made, in which case he himself laughed at this. After Red helped N up onto his feet and down the stairs they all went, everyone was awake now due to the loud noises and coffee was made for those that were having killer hang-over's.

"Are we all set to go, all emotions behind us now?" N ask everyone and they all knodded.

"Good then we shall be on our way to our location, saddle up and prepare for the unexpected because we're heading off to the giant chasm; intel says the meeting will be held there for the top criminal minds." Everyone nodded and mounted their Pokémon and started to fly off, Kris with Ethen, Red with Blue, Dawn and Lucas, N by himself leading everyone, Brendan and May and finally Hilda and Rosa, all the hero's flew off into the daylight into a rough and poor foreseeable climax.

* * *

God this ending sucks too... Sorry about the poor chapter this time but next will be better I promise!


End file.
